


out in public, make a scene

by brujadelmar, bruxadomar (brujadelmar)



Category: Aespa (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Boss/Employee Relationship, Covid is just a concept that exists but can't touch them, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mutual Pining, Sex Tapes, Weird Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/bruxadomar
Summary: Kyungsoo tem um problema profissional e Chanyeol pode ser a saída nem tão profissional assim.[adotado no twitter]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	1. I said, certified freak seven days a week

**Author's Note:**

> conteúdo sexual! leia as tags!

I

_I said, certified freak_

_Seven days a week_

.

* * *

O outdoor na frente da rua dizia: _temos a solução dos seus problemas_.

Na verdade, havia uma continuação, mas as lâmpadas que o iluminavam estavam quebradas do lado direito; e, é claro, os problemas de Kyungsoo não tinham a ver com disfunção erétil e o remédio que a curava e sim com a falta de um bom emprego. Ele jogou o resto do cigarro no chão e amassou com pé, em uma clara demonstração de rebeldia que durou uns bons 10 segundos, e assim ele catou o seu lixo do chão e levantou-se do banco do ponto de ônibus, caminhando até a próxima lixeira. O vento da noite estava frio, mas isso não era um problema para ele, que sempre andava com ao menos duas camisas, tentando disfarçar o fato de ter mamilos sensíveis. Colocou as mãos no bolso e afundou o boné, seu clássico boné _The All English Techno Club_ que comprou quando cursou a universidade, e pensou se deveria comprar uma comida de rua barata. Era o que deveria fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo, essa atitude tão banal demonstrava que ele tinha atingido o nível mais baixo desde que tinha saído da casa dos seus pais - Kyungsoo cozinhava para se desestressar, para se divertir e para alimentar o seu gosto refinado. Só que estava na metade do mês, na décima segunda audição, e ainda não tinha encontrado algo interessante além de bicos como figurante... os quais não bancavam os finos queijos das suas receitas.

Ele não queria ser pessimista, até porque sendo um famoso por mão de vaca, ele possuía dinheiro para se manter ao menos por mais um ano com folga. O verdadeiro problema é que Kyungsoo era capricorniano e não ter um trabalho para qual dedicar toda a sua energia vital acabaria o matando (além do mais, ele era solteiro e vivia sozinho, não tinha nem mesmo uma família para qual se dedicar). Ele continuou andando pela rua, decidindo o que seria melhor nem ao menos esperar um ônibus, nem pegar um táxi por enquanto. Seu telefone tocou e ele, relutantemente, encarou a tela do seu Nokia, um amigo de quase cinco anos, que piscava.

EMPRESÁRIO

Ele estava cansado, com fome e com sono. Poderia muito bem fingir que não viu a ligação, simplesmente ignorar, pois sabia que seu empresário costumava ligar nesse horário quando aparecia uma nova audição causada por uma desistência ou quando ninguém mais aceitaria o papel.

EMPRESÁRIO, a tela piscava.

Sim ou não?

.

"Para qual andar?"

Kyungsoo encarou o ascensorista. Tinha atendido a ligação e parado para comer um lamén em uma esquina próxima do seu apartamento e passado a noite em claro lendo e memorizando o monólogo.

"Terceiro," disse, empurrando os óculos para que não escorregassem pelo rosto.

"Você também é ator?" o ascensorista perguntou.

"Sim," ele murmurou, encarando os Vans pretos.

"Legal."

Kyungsoo reprimiu um comentário sarcástico. O prédio ficava em uma área cara da cidade e o elevador era panorâmico, permitindo que ele enxergasse os carros do lado de fora, entrando e saindo do estacionamento. Chegou ao andar e foi procurando com os olhos até achar a sala 303, e, para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém esperando nos bancos que conseguia ver através da porta de vidro. Ele checou o próprio relógio, se perguntando se não estaria cedo demais - jamais estaria atrasado.

"Pode entrar," disse um homem no corredor, dando lhe um susto. "Você entra aí, é na porta de dentro."

Kyungsoo entrou, se perguntando se não seria uma armadilha para pegar atores desesperados como ele, mas conseguia sentir o cheiro do café quentinho e prosseguiu. Bateu na única porta que encontrou dentro da sala, ainda ansioso.

"Entre," alguém disse.

Ao abrir a porta, Kyungsoo se deparou com o escritório simpático, com bichinhos de pelúcia e fotos pela parede. Um homem com roupas de ginástica, meia alta e um elástico no seu cabelo pintado de loiro sorriu para ele.

"Você é o cara do delivery?" Ele questionou.

"Não," Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. "Acho que estou na sala errada. Vim para uma seleção de atores."

"Ah," o homem riu, batendo na própria perna sonoramente. "Eu esqueci de ligar para Junmyeon... Eu havia pedido que ele mandasse um ator, mas a estrela que desistiu voltou atrás. A pandemia tem destruído egos colossais nessa indústria."

Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer, congelado na porta, segurando a maçaneta. Era mais um banho de água fria e agora ele não tinha nem mais uma reação.

"Desculpe," falou com polidez. "Eu entendo."

E já estava fechando a porta para nunca mais voltar quando foi interrompido por uma mão suada agarrando seu corpo.

"Não, não," o homem falou. "Entre, já veio até aqui, pelo menos tome um café."

Kyungsoo balançou afirmativamente a cabeça antes mesmo de pensar sobre o que queria fazer. Sentou-se na poltrona, um pouco tenso, esperando não virar estatística dentro dos números dos casos de assédio na indústria do cinema. A placa sobre a mesa dizia: KIM MINSEOK, produtor, diretor, ator, casting, figurino e voz, sendo tão longa que estava quase caindo no chão. O homem não parecia ligar muito para ele, entretido com a máquina de café, cantarolando algo baixinho.

"Você prefere Expresso ou um desses cafés moderninhos?"

"Tanto faz," Kyungsoo disse.

"Não tem esse," o homem riu sozinho. "Qual o seu café preferido?"

"Eu não me importo, senhor," Kyungsoo foi sincero. "Não costumo tomar café, pois sou fumante."

Aquilo fez o homem prestar atenção nele, como se tivesse visto o ator pela primeira vez de fato. Ele tinha uma aparência jovem, grandes olhos brilhantes.

“Um expresso, então,” ele riu. “Me chame de Minseok, se quiser. Eu costumava ser um ator em tempo integral como você deve ser.”

Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Como descobriu?”

"Você precisa ser bem determinado para vir apenas tentar um papel numa manhã de sábado. Considerando que o apenas avisei o seu agente ontem, sei que ao menos você é uma pessoa disciplinada que realmente precisa de um trabalho. Estou errado?"

"Não," Kyungsoo confessou.

O outro sorriu, balançando a cabeça. O cheiro de café estava forte no ambiente e parecia convidativo já que Kyungsoo tinha saído com tanta pressa de casa e nem ao menos tinha parado para comer algo. Na verdade, sentia-se confortável ali.

Pode ser o seu dia de sorte," Minseok disse. "Perto do Natal, muitos diretores precisam de figurantes e é muito difícil encontrar pessoas disponíveis que sejam profissionais."

"Não quero parecer ingrato," o ator declarou, "mas não tenho intenção de ser figurante."

"Não é rude ser ambicioso, nem ter respeito pelo próprio talento. Qual o seu nome mesmo?"

"Doh Kyungsoo." Ele falou rápido e acrescentou, "Sou formado em drama, tive treinamento em canto e dança. Participei de filmes, dramas e de um musical quando estava no exército, mas até agora apenas como coadjuvante ou como figurante."

"Você tem experiência," Minseok estava surpreso. "Deve ser talentoso para ter se mantido como ator, mesmo sem uma grande chance. A esse ponto, você deve saber que muitos dos atores principais não são necessariamente talentosos, mas grandes nomes, com conexões."

"Sim," Kyungsoo murmurou. Não queria comentar o quanto tinha sido traumático o seu pequeno papel de dois episódios no mesmo drama em que um famoso Idol com uma grande fanbase tinha sido o protagonista. Foi doloroso ter que passar apenas um curto espaço de tempo com uma pessoa com pouco talento e uma atitude de estrela - não apenas para ele, mas para toda a produção que precisava dar um jeito no que não podia ser consertado.

"E mesmo assim não desistiu?" O outro homem parecia curioso.

"Não tem opção," Kyungsoo declarou com calma. "Sou um ator, o que posso fazer é atuar."

Na verdade, seu irmão tinha restaurante e Kyungsoo cozinhava bem o suficiente para ajudá-lo, o que era o plano da sua mãe, que já não tinha tanta confiança no futuro artístico do filho. Porém, seria uma grande derrota simplesmente desistir e, como um bom capricorniano, ele era cabeça dura.

"Essa é a melhor resposta que já ouvi," Minseok sorriu genuinamente. "Muitos procuram essa profissão por fama ou simplesmente porque acham que é fácil. Posso te contar algo, Kyungsoo? Você teria tempo de me escutar?"

O ator balançou a cabeça lentamente e assim eles tomaram café, sentados no chão.

"Foi uma época difícil," Minseok disse; a luz que passava pela janela bateu em seu rosto e iluminou seus olhos castanhos, que pareciam uma piscina de mel. "Eu queria grandes papéis, mas sempre me diziam que eu não tinha um porte de um grande ator. Baixinho demais, voz muito fina, muito feminino. Meus melhores papéis acabaram sendo na China, mas lá também é um mercado muito instável. Grandes nomes, de tempos em tempos, ficam sem trabalhar, pois eles preferem atores baratos e desesperados, como eu era. Logo me cansei, meu relacionamento, que era com uma pessoa chinesa, havia acabado e eu decidi voltar para o meu país e tentar, talvez, usar tudo que tinha aprendido por lá. Deu certo, pois eu realmente tinha feito de tudo por lá, só que não foi do jeito que eu imaginava."

Houve um silêncio que soava como se uma grande declaração tivesse vindo, mas Minseok continuou a beber o seu café, não acrescentando mais nada.

"E então?" Kyungsoo perguntou respeitosamente.

Os grandes olhos dos outros foram de um lado a outro, como se estivesse calculando as palavras.

"Bem, eu aparentemente não servia para determinados tipos de filmes, mas servia para outros," respondeu. "O tipo de filme que paga mais e traz fãs mais… como posso dizer… animados e dedicados.”

Kyungsoo ainda não tinha entendido.

“Eu trabalhei para indústria pornográfica,” Minseok respondeu, rindo da cara do seu convidado.

O vapor do café embaçou os óculos do ator, mas sua expressão surpresa ainda era visível. Ele tentou parecer respeitoso, colocando uma expressão séria por fora (estava de fato chocado por dentro).

“Não se preocupe, eu sei que é um caminho… inesperado,” o outro piscou. “Mas na verdade, foi a minha melhor decisão. Nós precisamos saber em que área funcionamos bem… Bem, você nunca pensou nisso?”

“Não,” Kyungsoo foi sincero. “Minha família...”

Ele não precisou completar, é claro.

“Eu sei, eu sei. É difícil de aceitar, mas quando você se torna bem sucedido, eles logo esquecem. E eu tinha um bom plano desde o início… tinha alguns amigos que trabalhavam com isso e sabia o que queria fazer: ganhar uma quantidade de dinheiro para abrir meu próprio negócio. Não apenas consegui como—bem, acabei ganhando mais coisas do que esperava.”

Kyungsoo estava confuso.

“Sou casado—bem, casado não é a palavra… vivo com um fã. Não o teria conhecido se não tivesse sido uma estrela. Bem, não teria muito do que tenho hoje.”

“Como você descobriu que tinha talento pra isso?” O ator já havia aceitado e agora estava curioso. Jamais poderia imaginar toda aquela situação.

“Quando fiz um filme. Não é o tipo de profissão que sai no seu teste vocacional,” Minseok terminou de beber o café e se levantou. “No meu primeiro filme—espera, vou te mostrar. Depois do meu primeiro filme, que vendeu bem, eu acabei sendo recrutado por um estúdio famoso e eles me ofereceram um contrato curto.”

Ele foi até um dos armários embutidos na parede e abriu um compartimento que continha vários DVDs. Escolheu um e levou até o seu convidado, que ainda estava bebendo o café. Na capa, Minseok estava vestido com roupas coloridas, de braços cruzados, encarando a câmera e atrás dele, um homem alto e musculoso, com um uniforme de encanador.

_DEI MOLE E O NOVINHO ME COMEU_

“Você é o novinho?” Kyungsoo estava segurando o riso.

“Sim, infelizmente sempre tive uma carinha de jovem adulto,” ele respondeu, divertido. “Tenho poucos anos de diferença com o Changmin, o cara da foto. Inclusive, ele casou não faz muito tempo, é um amigo meu.”

Kyungsoo estava impressionado.

“Hm. Não é um pouco constrangedor?”

“Talvez fosse se não tivéssemos recebido em dólares. Cinco dígitos, _by the way_.”

Isso fez o ator ficar realmente impressionado.

“Interessante,” murmurou.

“Mas esse foi com um amigo, não com a produtora. A qualidade é ruim, na época ele nem tinha se formado, mas foi um bom investimento, afinal. Ele é meio doido com dinheiro,” Minseok deu de ombros. “Mas é um trabalho de risco, afinal, e se você não corre riscos, não pode ter grandes ganhos.”

Signo de fogo, com certeza, Kyungsoo pensou, enquanto MInseok mostrava as capas dos DvDs (ele tinha colado uma fita preta nas partes que ficavam “à mostra”) para seu deleite.

“Nunca foi chamado para um filme hétero?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Na verdade, sim, mas não aceitei pois eles pagam mal,” respondeu. “Você não é a estrela, é só um… bem, só o seu genital. Eu fiz um bi, olha aqui.”

Era um DVD com um homem e uma mulher na cama, deitados, olhando para a sombra dele que se projetava na porta do quarto – _O COMEDOR DE CASAIS_.

“Parece… interessante,” o ator disse, segurando o riso de novo. “Obrigado por compartilhar sua experiência comigo.”

“Na verdade,” Minseok sentou-se novamente, segurando os joelhos. “Eu estava te dando um conselho.”

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Como assim?” Ele questionou. “Não pode estar falando sério.”

“Quantos anos você tem?”

“Vinte e oito.”

“Há quanto tempo está tentando um grande papel?”

“Dez anos—oito, por causa do alistamento—”

“Olha, não quero ser pessimista nem te desencorajar,” Minseok se levantou, andando até a mesa. “Mas hoje em dia qualquer adolescente popular em aplicativo pode pegar um papel melhor que você. As pessoas estão se matando por atenção e… elas têm certa razão, sem visibilidade, até mesmo o maior dos talentos se perde.”

Kyungsoo se levantou também, colocando o copo sobre a mesa e olhou os cartões espalhados na sua frente.

“Hmm... aqui, acho que essas pessoas… bom, é isso,” Minseok se virou para ele e entregou alguns. “Tem algumas pessoas—”

“Não vou fazer filmes pornográficos,” ele disse com firmeza.

“Não estou te aconselhando a fazer filmes pornô, quero dizer… não necessariamente. Estou dizendo que deve ser mais ousado... tem algumas dessas pessoas que trabalham com cinema alternativo, peças mais sérias, bem. Você sabe melhor o que deseja fazer.”

“Obrigado,” Kyungsoo disse. “Pelo seu tempo e pelo café também.”

“E caso você mude de ideia,” Minseok tirou mais um cartão, e esse era vermelho e brilhante. “Meu amigo está sempre procurando por novos talentos.”

Na solidão do seu apartamento, Kyungsoo preparava um sanduíche. Ele morava no segundo andar e a luz do poste entrava na sua janela à noite, então ele costumava ficar com a janela aberta e as luzes desligadas para economizar (e relaxar). Ele sentia falta das suas cadelinhas, que moravam com seus pais, já que ele não tinha como cuidar delas na sua rotina inconstante, então ele colocava uma música pra fazer companhia, baixinho. No final das contas, ele gostava daquela calma, do seu ambiente assim, mas naquela noite as palavras não o deixavam sossegar – ele pensava se deveria enfim desistir de ser ator.

Ele sentou-se no sofá com seu sanduíche em mãos e encarou os cartões que estavam ali. Ainda não estava certo se teria a cara de pau de sair ligando para agentes, que, certamente, poderiam entender tudo errado. Apesar do seu realismo, dava uma segurança estranha saber que ele tinha o telefone dessas pessoas, então esticou o braço e pegou os cartões para melhor apreciar (e eventualmente criar cenários impossíveis onde tudo daria certo sem muito esforço). A luz do poste refletiu no cartão vermelho brilhante, meio holográfico e mesmo sem seus óculos, Kyungsoo conseguia ler perfeitamente de tão reluzente.

Ele quase cuspiu o sanduíche quando leu o nome.

_PARK CHANYEOL – FILMES ADULTOS_

Não podia ser. Ele tateou até encontrar o celular e jogou o nome no google—não, não podia ser.

> _PARK CHANYEOL – DIRETOR DE FILMES ADULTOS_
> 
> _FLEXING! STUDIOS DESDE MARÇO DE 2012 – LISTA DE FILMES_
> 
> **_ flexingexclamation.com _ **

Kyungsoo estava tão chocado que ele até acendeu a luz. Sim, era mesmo ele, o Park Chanyeol que tinha estudado por quase cinco anos na mesma turma de artes dramáticas que ele. Kyungsoo, uma pessoa que não era muito de fofoca, não resistiu. Apesar de ter perdido o contato com Chanyeol, ainda tinha amigos em comum – ao menos um grande amigo em comum.

**d.o. (PUGB): sehuna, tá aí?**

**sehunnie (PUGB): se for pra jogar sim**

**sehunnie (PUGB): se não for também pois te amo**

**d.o. (PUGB): você ainda fala com o Chanyeol?**

**sehunnie (PUGB): é claro**

**sehunnie (PUGB): acho que o vi nem faz um mês**

**sehunnie (PUGB): pq?**

**d.o. (PUGB): você sabia que ele faz filmes adultos???**

**sehunnie (PUGB): vc não sabia???????????**

**d.o. (PUGB): não.**

**sehunnie (PUGB): eu até ficaria chocado se vc não fosse um véio desatualizado**

**sehunnie (PUGB): essa era uma fofoca quente sei lá, uns oito anos atrás.**

**d.o. (PUGB): meu deus.**

**sehunnie (PUGB): lembra quando ele falou que tinha que sair de casa por causa de um “investimento”???**

**sehunnie (PUGB): ou quando ele dizia que fazia “curtas polêmicos”????**

**sehunnie (PUGB): era putaria**

**sehunnie (PUGB): inclusive ele queria que /eu/ fizesse tb pq ele é esse nível de sem noção**

**d.o. (PUGB): eu não lembro de nada disso, sehun.**

**sehunnie (PUGB): é claro que não! vc não tinha VIDA SOCIAL**

**sehunnie (PUGB): podia ter comido metade do campus E NÃO QUIS**

**sehunnie (PUGB): trabalhava que nem um condenado, nem beijava na boca... O DESPERDÍCIO**

**d.o. (PUGB): eu fui pra universidade para estudar e trabalhar...**

**sehunnie (PUGB): tb acho difícil vc lembrar corretamente do Chanyeol pois**

**sehunnie (PUGB): sejamos sinceros**

**sehunnie (PUGB): vc tinha um crush nele**

**d.o. (PUGB): eu?**

**sehunnie (PUGB): “eu?” seu cínico**

**sehunnie (PUGB): vc tem favoritos e ele era um sim**

**sehunnie (PUGB): só lembrar dele depois de anos já é bastante suspeito!**

**d.o. (PUGB): obrigada pela informação, sehun.**

**d.o. (PUGB): vou dormir**

**sehunnie (PUGB): ei volte aQUI**

Kyungsoo largou o telefone e voltou a pensar enquanto comia seu sanduíche. Existiam pessoas que são de fato difíceis de esquecer e Chanyeol era umas dessas pessoas, sem dúvida. Ele tinha uma personalidade muito forte e uma aparência singular, além de uma voz marcante… era impossível estar no mesmo espaço que ele e não o notar. Chanyeol era notavelmente alto e musculoso, com cabelos que sempre estavam com uma cor e corte diferentes. Ele usava roupas e relógios caros, carregava uma mochila enorme e estava sempre atrasado, o que poderia ser um problema se ele não fosse inteligente e talentoso. Apesar de não ser o melhor ator ou escritor da turma, ele tocava vários instrumentos e tinha uma irmã famosa que trabalhava em uma emissora de tv, além de ele mesmo ter sido trainee numa empresa de entretenimento durante a adolescência. Chanyeol era bonito e popular, bastante convencido e ao mesmo tempo acessível, disposto a conversar com qualquer pessoa que lhe desse atenção.

Kyungsoo e ele nunca foram amigos, mas sempre conversavam, pois pegavam o mesmo trem na volta pra casa e também tinham o mesmo gosto musical. Tinham muitos amigos em comum e fizeram alguns trabalhos juntos – uma vez, Chanyeol o tinha convencido a cantar com ele, de última hora, para uma apresentação oral e eles receberam a nota máxima.

Era estranho pensar que esse tempo todo aquele rapaz tinha dirigido filmes pornográficos. E ao mesmo tempo, pensando em como Chanyeol era imprevisível, não era tão surpreendente assim.

Sehun estava ligando.

“O que foi?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“ _Como descobriu essa velha novidade? Não pode simplesmente falar comigo e me abandonar sem uma boa fofoca. Reciprocidade, Kyungsoo.”_

“Foi por acaso,” explicou. “Ganhei alguns cartões numa seleção e o dele estava entre eles.”

“ _Em que tipo de seleção se ganha o cartão do Chanyeol? O que você estava fazendo?_ ”

“Era um papel regular, mas o cara do _casting_ era um ex-ator pornô. Ele só estava tentando ser prestativo...”

“ _Ah, que sem graça. E você vai ligar pra ele?”_

“Para quem?!”

“ _Pro Chanyeol, ué._ ”

“Não tenho interesse em ser ator pornô.”

“ _Ai, calma. Eu só achei que você queria manter contato. Você deveria ligar pra ele mesmo, sabe? Chanyeol conhece muita gente importante e influente, mesmo se você não quiser estar nos filmes dele, ele pode te indicar alguém.”_

“Estou cansado, Sehun,” desabafou. “Sou um bom ator, não deveria estar usando esses métodos para conseguir um papel.”

“ _Kyungsoo, eu sei bem disso. Você é uma pessoa íntegra, mas o mundo é horrível e se você não se adaptar, vai acabar sendo engolido. Além do mais, Chanyeol não é um estranho, né? Ele sempre gostou muito de você, tenho certeza que vai ficar feliz em receber uma ligação sua.”_

“Eu não sei. Não saberia nem o que dizer para ele, em primeiro lugar.”

_“Ué, fala a verdade. É uma puta coincidência, ele vai achar no mínimo engraçado.”_

“Vou pensar nisso.”

“ _Isso é... hm, um não?”_

“É um ‘vou pensar nisso’. Boa noite, Sehun.”

“Espera—”

Kyungsoo voltou a comer o seu sanduíche, mastigando devagar. Sehun poderia ser um ariano sem noção, mas ele falava justamente a verdade; foi exatamente o que Minseok disse, apenas talento não levaria Kyungsoo a lugar algum. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria ser falso e usar Chanyeol pra ganhar outros contatos, afinal ele era uma pessoa que Kyungsoo gostava de fato. Ele terminou seu sanduíche, limpou tudo e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo foi até o seu empresário. Ele tinha um escritório em um prédio moderno, o lugar parecia uma galeria de arte. Ele tinha um gosto refinado e um apreço por “coisas bonitas”.

Kyungsoo entrou na sala e se sentiu imediatamente deslocado de preto dos pés a cabeça em um ambiente levemente colorido e artístico.

“Bom dia,” anunciou sua entrada.

“Meu querido Doh,” Junmyeon disse, abrindo os braços para um abraço. “Venha cá.”

Kyungsoo suspirou e aceitou, pois não tinha contato físico com um homem bonito tinha tempo – se reprimiu para não dar uma cheirada no pescoço de alguém com quem trabalhava.

“Como está? Como foi a entrevista ontem?” Ele perguntou, indo até o minibar. “Algo para beber? Whisky, vinho, vodka…”

“Não, obrigada,” Kyungsoo suspirou. “Não teve entrevista, o papel já tinha sido ocupado pelo ator original."

Junmyeon pegou um copo de Whisky e encheu com a bebida até o meio, logo adicionando dois cubos de gelo.

“Esse é um risco que corremos. Bem, Minseok fez o que pôde.”

“Vocês são amigos?” O ator estava curioso.

“Sim, somos. Nos conhecemos em um evento, ele é uma pessoa incrível,” o empresário bebeu dois grandes goles. “Bem, o que pretende fazer agora?”

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Não é o seu trabalho me dizer o que fazer?”

“Não,” ele riu. “Eu facilito e aconselho.”

“Bem,” Kyungsoo estralou o pescoço, nervoso. “Me aconselhe então.”

“Já pensou em abrir um canal do youtube? Você pode cantar, cozinhar, e—”

“Odeio redes sociais.”

“Posso te conseguir uma audição em um _survival show_. Soube que eles estão procurando—”

“Sou muito velho para isso.”

Junmyeon sentou-se na cadeira, soltando o corpo. Um pouco da bebida respingou na mesa.

“Como eu posso te ajudar, Kyungsoo, se você não me ajuda? Não posso te transformar em uma estrela se você odeia exposição. O máximo que consigo é um musical, mas você vai ser só mais um no palco.”

Kyungsoo estava estressado e cansado desse esforço em vão.

“O que eu preciso fazer mesmo?” Perguntou sinceramente.

“Como assim?”

“Fale sinceramente o que me falta.”

O empresário parecia surpreso com a declaração direta do outro. Ele fez um biquinho, movendo lentamente o copo.

“Como ator, bem, como um profissional… nada. Você é bonito, jovem e talentoso, mas... as pessoas precisam ter interesse em você e ninguém te conhece. Acho que—você é reservado demais. Precisa se soltar, se expor, mostrar a cara. O mundo precisa te ver, entende?”

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.

“Entendo.”

**d.o. (PUGB): me passa o número pessoal do Chanyeol**

**sehunnie (PUGB): LOEY (contato)**

**d.o. (PUGB): obrigado**

**sehunnie (PUGB): não liga pra ele, é 2020 cara, manda msg**

****

Kyungsoo respirou fundo quando fechou a porta de casa. Será que realmente faria isso? Tirou os sapatos e se jogou no sofá com o celular na mão. Ele era péssimo com conversas banais ou enrolação – na verdade, sempre foi acusado de ser muito sério e direto. Apertou no contato de Chanyeol e abriu o chat para falar com ele. A foto do perfil era Chanyeol segurando um cachorrinho, vestido em um grande hoodie cinza; tinha a mesma aparência jovem, mas estava claramente mais maduro e tinha ganhado peso.

**Doh Kyungsoo: Olá Chanyeol, boa tarde. Aqui é Doh Kyungsoo, cursamos algumas matérias juntos na Universidade. Espero que esteja bem e que se lembre de mim. Quando tiver um tempo, por favor me responda, gostaria de falar com você.**

Kyungsoo encarou a mensagem por alguns minutos e depois olhou para o teto, já arrependido da mensagem. Pensou no que poderia dizer caso Chanyeol não soubesse quem ele era, em que tipo de memória específica ele poderia ativar—

O seu telefone tocou.

Kyungsoo encarou a tela, horrorizado.

** LOEY **

** Chamando **

O pobre ator não sabia o que fazer, então, só restou atender a chamada.

“Alô...?”

“Alô? Alô, Kyungsoo, é você?” Chanyeol perguntou do outro lado da linha.

“Sim... sou eu.”

“Eu não acredito! Onde você estava todo esse tempo, cara?” Ele berrou. “Eu tive que ligar pra saber se não era uma pegadinha! Você está bem? Quantos anos já se passaram...”

“Eu estou sim. É mesmo, faz muito tempo. Como você está?”

“Eu estou ótimo... espera um minuto, onde você mora? Eu estou de carro, posso passar aí, está livre agora? Eu estou na rua—nossa, que lugar é esse?”

“Como assim?” Kyungsoo se sentou, assustado. “Vir aqui?”

“Ué, sim, você não quer conversar?”

“Quero, mas—”

“Ótimo, mande sua localização. Não posso falar no telefone enquanto dirijo.”

E assim ele desligou na cara de Kyungsoo, que ficou um longo minuto tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele relutantemente enviou sua localização, pois sabia que era culpa sua por ter começado a conversa sem saber o que faria.

Finalmente, a ficha caiu e ele levantou em um pulo, tentando arrumar o espaço e, depois, ainda correndo, se arrumar – o que não era difícil quando o seu guarda roupa consistia de 90% de roupas pretas e tênis da nike (pretos). O seu celular tocou novamente e era uma videochamada.

** LOEY **

Ele atendeu e reconheceu imediatamente a entrada do seu prédio.

“Acho que estou aqui… eu estou aqui?” Chanyeol perguntou, os grandes olhos ocupando metade da tela como se a proximidade o fizesse ver Kyungsoo melhor.

“Estou descendo,” Kyungsoo disse, um pouco ansioso. Desceu pelas escadas apertando as chaves na mão, tentando ficar um pouco mais relaxado, pois sempre era difícil reencontrar antigos conhecidos da faculdade. A sombra da visita sobre as frestas da porta principal era tão alta e larga que bloqueava a luz. O ator abriu a porta e olhou para cima.

“Meu deus,” Chanyeol sorriu. “É você mesmo.”

Ele parecia mais velho, mais forte e mais bonito, com um cabelo descolorido e uma jaqueta que parecia duas vezes maior que ele. O sorriso ainda era o mesmo, brilhante, cheio de dentes, encantador e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta e foi engolfado em um abraço quentinho.

“É bom te rever, Chanyeol,” disse com sinceridade. “Você quer subir?”

“Poderíamos andar um pouco,” o mais alto apontou. “Nunca vim aqui antes—acho que já passei uma vez, mas não me lembro.”

“Claro, podemos sim.”

Os dois saíram para a frente do prédio e Kyungsoo o guiou para a esquerda.

“Por aqui, tem prédios bonitos.”

“Hey, como você está? O que está fazendo? Tem visto alguém da faculdade? E sua mãe? Cara, um dia desses eu—”

Chanyeol tagarelou por alguns minutos, bombardeando Kyungsoo com perguntas, as quais ele respondia e replicava educadamente. Estava um pouco frio, mas ambos estavam felizes, ao que tudo aparentava, com essa reunião inusitada. Quando o som dos passos já podia ser ouvido novamente, Kyungsoo decidiu se explicar.

“Bem, eu queria conversar com você.”

“Não é o que estamos fazendo?”

“Sim, mas é sobre trabalho.”

Chanyeol olhou curiosamente para ele, e era fácil perceber que apesar de ter mantido o mesmo charme que tinha anos atrás, ele agora estava mais maduro, seja na sua expressão ou na maneira de falar. Ainda tinha um aspecto juvenil, bobo e quase inocente, mas sua seriedade chocou o outro.

“Todo ouvidos.”

“Bem, eu,” pigarreou. “Eu te mandei uma mensagem porque fui em uma seleção e me deram seu cartão.”

“Você ligou para o meu número pessoal, não de trabalho,” Chanyeol interviu, confuso.

“Eu sei, mas não achei apropriado te tratar como uma pessoa desconhecida,” Kyungsoo disse com cuidado.

“Ah, uhn, obrigado,” as bochechas do outro estavam coradas. “Então—então, você, uhn, quer ser um ator—um papel lá no estúdio? Temos filmagens novas esse mês. Poderia encaixar você.”

“Na verdade, não, não estou interessado nesse tipo de filmografia.”

O ator falou com respeito, mas de maneira direta a fim de não machucar o amigo ou não soar como uma pessoa preconceituosa.

“E por qual razão?” Chanyeol estava curioso de novo. “Você seria um ótimo protagonista. Sei que é bom no que faz e você, huh, bem, você é um cara atraente e popular, não é? Os consumidores iriam enlouquecer só com sua voz, eu garanto.”

“Popular?” Era a vez de Kyungsoo se corar. “Eu? Eu… agradeço, mas eu—”

“É algum problema com a má fama da pornografia? Eu garanto que no meu estúdio não somos assim. Eu ofereço todos os benefícios e um salário fixo além de uma porcentagem nas vendas. Além do mais, nenhum ator ou atriz na minha folha de pagamento precisa fazer algo desconfortável na frente das câmeras. Se você não quiser fazer posição tal ou contracenar com um outro ator lá, não precisa. E olha, se é por determinada prática, depois do último incidente com _golden shower_ , nós—”

Kyungsoo segurou o pulso dele.

“Não, Chanyeol. Não é nada disso. Eu só estou procurando por outro tipo de filme, é só isso.”

“Ah,” ele engoliu em seco. “E… uhm. Por que ligou para mim, então?”

“Achei que poderia me indicar alguém,” foi sincero. “Preciso de um papel que me dê exposição e você sempre foi ótimo em se promover e promover seu negócio. É o tipo de coisa que eu não consigo fazer… Meu empresário acha que sou muito fechado e eu não consigo muitos papéis.”

O tom de voz expôs o desencanto que o ator estava enfrentando.

“Eu posso,” Chanyeol respirou fundo. “É claro que eu posso fazer isso, Kyungsoo. Eu conheço muita gente que adoraria te dar uma oportunidade e eu não teria motivo pra recusar te recomendar, você é simplesmente bom em tudo que faz. Só estou triste… achei que você me daria uma oportunidade.”

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

“Pro meu—pro meu negócio, eu quero dizer,” o outro continuou, se explicando. “Eu realmente estou precisando de bons atores, quero elevar o nível. Eu já fiz pornô trash antes quando precisava do dinheiro para crescer, mas agora não produzo nem dirijo nada que não seja de qualidade, interessante. Muitas mulheres compram meus filmes, e é assim que você sabe que eles não são uma bosta—eu também cobro caro. Nosso produto é para quem quer consumir algo real, uma história.”

“Chanyeol, eu agradeço, mesmo. É que eu não me imagino nesse ramo. Eu não sou exatamente o perfil de um ator pornô, a menos que sejam para senhoras de idade.”

Isso fez ambos rirem.

“Tenho uma proposta,” Chanyeol estendeu sua mão enorme num convite. “E se você assistisse alguns dos meus filmes e aí depois decidisse? Se você não mudar de ideia, eu prometo te recomendar para todo mundo na minha lista de contatos.”

Kyungsoo olhou para os dois lados da rua, pensando. Não é como se ele tivesse muitas coisas a fazer ou qualquer outra proposta a aceitar.

“Tudo bem,” disse, apertando a mão do amigo. “Mas não crie expectativas.”

“Eu sei que você é teimoso, mas eu também sou,” o mais alto prometeu, sorrindo. “Eu sabia que algo bom ia acontecer quando você me procurou. Já é uma coisa boa, não é, você aparecer.”

“Obrigado por ter me escutado.”

“O prazer é meu. Me passa seu email, vou te dar um acesso premium ao nosso site,” Chanyeol enfiou a mão nos bolsos e pareceu se lembrar de algo, os olhos grandes dobrando de tamanho. “Ah, não! Eu esqueci de—minha assistente vai me matar.”

Kyungsoo riu genuinamente, pois Chanyeol era engraçado sem precisar tentar.

“Eu mando para você, não se preocupe,” disse. “Pode ir, já tomei muito do seu tempo.”

“Vamos tomar um café depois,” Chanyeol berrou, já correndo para onde eles estavam antes. “Não se esqueça de assistir os filmes!”

Kyungsoo acenou até que o outro desaparecesse na esquina. Estava com uma sensação boa no peito, já esquecido dos seus problemas.

* * *


	2.  He got some money, then that's where I'm headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Não precisa. Como disse, preciso ficar só.”
> 
> “Entendi. Me manda uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, fico preocupado.”
> 
> “Tudo bem, vou mandar,” Kyungsoo abriu a porta, acenando.
> 
> “Ai, nossa,” Baekhyun gritou do corredor. “Beija na boca logo, que agonia.”

II

__ _ He got some money, then that's where I'm headed _

.

_ Kyungsoo estava sentado na calçada em frente ao restaurante do seu irmão quando viu, de longe, uma figura familiar. Ele não se moveu, ainda segurando o cigarro queimando entre os dedos após horas de trabalho que ele se prestou a fazer quando recebeu a ligação da mãe, pedindo que ele fosse ajudar, já que um dos funcionários estava doente. Não era a pior coisa do mundo, Kyungsoo gostava de cozinhar, mas era ruim ter que ser forçado a receber dinheiro da família como se ele precisasse, embora… ele precisasse. _

_ “Huh,” ele murmurou, piscando os olhos. Sim, conhecia aquela pessoa. Se levantou e esperou que o homem o visse, sem saber muito bem se deveria chamar pelo nome em voz alta. _

_ Jongdae olhou de volta, piscando. Havia uma mulher ao seu lado e ambos estavam bem vestidos, saindo do restaurante. _

_ “Kyungsoo? É você?” _

_ “Sim, sou eu,” o ator sorriu. _

_ Jongdae foi até ele com pressa e o abraçou, o que era de praxe, já que seu colega era bastante afetuoso. _

_ “Não lhe vejo há anos,” ele segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo. “Deus, como você não envelhece?” _

_ “Pacto com o demônio,” Kyungsoo brincou. “Estou bem, e você? Estava jantando aqui?” _

_ “Sim,” Jongdae pareceu perceber o avental. “Este é o meu jantar pré-alistamento…” _

_ “Ah, você irá se alistar em breve?” _

_ “Amanhã.” _

_ “Boa sorte. Não é um serviço fácil, mas é digno.” _

_ “Acho que será mais tranquilo para mim, por causa do bebê.” _

_ Kyungsoo piscou várias vezes. _

_ “Bebê—” _

_ “Oh, você não conhece minha esposa, não é mesmo—” _

Sehun o encarou do outro lado da tela.

“Bebê?”

Kyungsoo se espreguiçou dentro do hoodie. Não queria mais jogar, por isso decidiu contar a história com detalhes.

“Ele é casado e tem um bebê. Ele trabalha naquela empresa de entretenimento grande, é coach vocal,” Kyungsoo suspirou. “Vai entrar como servidor público, acho que em uma seção de carimbos.”

“É assim que percebemos que estamos velhos,” Sehun murmurou. “Bom, feliz por ele.”

“Também estou,” Kyungsoo disse. “Ele continua a mesma pessoa gentil e humilde de sempre, é que eu me senti meio desconfortável em ver que ele já está com a vida definida.”

Sehun não estava comovido.

“Por acaso você queria estar casado e com filhos antes dos trinta?”

Kyungsoo fez uma careta. O som do microondas se fez ouvir da sala e ele bocejou.

“Preciso ir, prometi ao Chanyeol que assistiria os filmes dele ainda neste final de semana.”

O amigo não teve outra reação senão rir.

“Só você pra avisar que vai assistir filme pornô como se fosse o dever de casa!”

Considerando a maneira como aquilo aconteceu, era o maior compromisso que Kyungsoo tinha desde então. Embora achasse que o não já era garantido, não iria mentir nem quebrar sua palavra; o jeito era assistir e tentar sobreviver à provável má qualidade do produto.

“Não sou fã de pornografia visual,” disse. De fato, como um amante de cinema, lhe incomodava. Ele preferia só escutar, às vezes, como se fosse uma música – ou usar a imaginação.

“Meu estúdio já cedeu músicas pro Chanyeol,” Sehun falou casualmente. “Talvez você se surpreenda com o que ele faz.”

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era pornografia, não tinha como reinventar a roda: duas pessoas (ou mais, ou menos) fazendo sexo.

“Aham, eu te ligo caso isso mude minha vida.”

“E se não mudar, ligue também, seu desalmado. Você não pode viver nas sombras, homem-morcego.”

“Boa noite.”

Kyungsoo fechou a aba sem dó e abriu uma nova – por um momento cogitou abrir uma anônima, mas depois se convenceu de que isso era de fato um trabalho -, então digitou o site sem um pingo de vergonha. A tela abriu e ele observou como se parecia como uma rede social; o fundo era preto e as letras neon, com uma barra de rolagem que movia como uma serpente. Era um estilo meio videogame, com algumas imagens no centro, notícias e atualizações no canto e o nome no topo, na direita.  _ Flexing _ , com uma pequena imagem de um braço bem definido contraindo e os músculos pulando.

Ele procurou pelo menu de acesso e copiou o login e a senha que Chanyeol havia cedido.

**Login:** kyungsootrabalheparamim

**Senha:** porfavorzinho*123

Sutil.

Já estando com acesso ao site por completo, novas funções e seções apareceram. Agora Kyungsoo poderia participar de fóruns, enviar e responder mensagens, salvar seus filmes favoritos e marcar atores/atrizes com uma estrelinha dourada. Ficou um pouco em choque ao notar que ele também podia dar um feedback sobre o filme escolhido ou mandar mensagens diretas para os atores e atrizes neste – reservado para os usuários com o acesso premium.

Huh. Talvez agora ele entendesse como isso rendia tanto dinheiro. Ele checou o preço da subscrição e quase caiu da cadeira, pois estava na casa dos três números por mês.

“É o meu mercado quinzenal,” murmurou, chocado.

Depois de ler algumas reviews, Kyungsoo se decidiu pelo vídeo mais popular do site, com 43 mil estrelas,  _ Entre o amor e o poder (episódio 1, temporada 1) _ , especialmente por ter sido escrita e dirigida pelo próprio Chanyeol.

“É uma série?” Ele se perguntou.

A resposta estava nos trinta minutos seguintes, onde um jovem rapaz chamado Blake tentava se tornar um grande modelo enquanto reprimia uma paixão por seu melhor amigo, Chad, e tinha que dormir com o seu chefe em troca de uma promoção.

Não era tão ruim quanto ele pensava – bem, ao menos não ao que dizia respeito aos aspectos técnicos. A filmagem era de qualidade, os cenários bem reais e até mesmo o figurino não era estranho, mas… bem, a atuação…

Kyungsoo fez mais pipoca pra assistir aos episódios seguintes, a fim de não julgar o trabalho dos atores dentro de um espaço curto de tempo.

O episódio quatro havia terminado e ele estava certo. A cara de paisagem do chefe quando sua esposa o pegara na cama com Blake tinha realmente deixado Kyungsoo irritado por um momento, até que ele percebeu que aquilo era apenas pornografia, não um filme indicado ao Oscar.

“Vou procurar outro,” se decidiu, olhando o catálogo.

Dessa vez, a escolha foi um filme com um elenco praticamente todo feminino que tinha sido uma adaptação de uma fanfiction, segundo a sinopse.

**_Marcas de batom no sutiã (153 min)_ **

_ 15.232 estrelas, 144 avaliações, recomendado pelo editor. _

**Amelie, uma moça virgem e recatada, recebe uma proposta indecente da CEO de uma companhia de cosméticos após uma entrevista mal sucedida e assina um contrato exclusivo para fazer BDSM.**

Muito familiar, ele pensou, mas clicou mesmo assim.

O filme novamente tinha bons aspectos técnicos, mas alguns outros pontos nos quais não conseguiam escapar. A atuação era mediana e a protagonista, a suposta moça 'virgem e recatada', tinha tatuagens muito suspeitas pelo corpo, além de piercings nos mamilos.

Talvez ele estivesse querendo demais; Sehun estava certo em dizer que ele ficaria surpreso, de qualquer forma. Já estava na metade e cansado do roteiro previsível e das cenas de sexo que eram exageradas, quando tomou um susto:

Chanyeol apareceu na tela. Ele era um executivo que estava claramente ali para gerar ciúmes na CEO e ser o bom partido que dava em cima da mocinha; não apenas era o primeiro homem que aparecia na tela, mas também estava se destacando por dar tudo de si, sendo estranhamente convincente.

Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração. Será que ele iria…? O pobre ator engoliu em seco e não tirou os olhos da tela enquanto Chanyeol estava no filme… o que durou menos de três minutos. A CEO se intrometeu, demonstrou possessividade pela protagonista e a tirou da conversa.

Kyungsoo estava desapontado. Seria interessante ver Chanyeol como um ator pornô… e foi com esse pensamento que ele procurou em todo o catálogo pelos filmes em que ele participava do elenco. Em todos eles, Chanyeol fazia apenas pequenas aparições como um homem rico e atraente (exceto em um, em que ele era o presidente da Coréia e Kyungsoo só assistiu o episódio 35, no qual o amigo atuava, e não entendeu bulhufas da história), com poucos diálogos e quase nenhuma roupa tirada, só uma gravata meio frouxa. 

Já bastante desmotivado, Kyungsoo foi atrás dos filmes menos populares, como o bom cinéfilo que era. Achou um interessante. 

**_Detetive B. e o segredo do fantasma tarado_ **

_ 4.898 estrelas, 19 avaliações, #72 em fandoms ativos _

**Acompanhe o Detetive B. em sua mais nova aventura onde tenta descobrir o mistério de um fantasma que seduz todos os moradores da casa onde habita. Para descobrir quem esse fantasma foi em vida e qual seu assunto inacabado, Detetive B. precisa ir atrás de todas as pistas custe o que custar… inclusive dormir com homens, mulheres e aparições.**

Ao menos a história parecia interessante, ele pensou, clicando. 

  
  
  


.

A luz estava incomodando seus olhos, então ele se virou no sofá e pressionou seu rosto contra o assento macio. Esse conforto não durou muito; logo seu alarme começou a tocar, um irritante  _ trimtrimtrimtrim _ seguido de ‘ _ sim, vai mais forte _ ’. 

Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos. O quê? 

O notebook ainda estava ligado e agora estava em algum episódio da série em que o Detetive B. investigava um demônio que possuía corpos. Kyungsoo sentou-se e consertou o óculos amassado no rosto, apalpando a bochecha amassada pela lente. 

“Já são sete horas,” ele percebeu, e assim foi calçar seus tênis de corrida. Estava uma manhã fria, mas dentro do seu suéter quentinho, ele se sentia confortável para correr. AInda pensava nos filmes que tinha assistido e que de fato, nunca realmente tinha considerado que pornografia era de fato um trabalho. Os grandes atores que o influenciaram jamais tinham participado de tal coisa, é claro, mas era nítido que aquilo era um trabalho de atuação, ainda que as exigências fossem bem baixas. 

Não era como se estivesse considerando, era apenas uma nova perspectiva… Continuou correndo e pensando no que teria que fazer durante o dia; tinha que caçar algum papel se quisesse pagar o aluguel sem tocar na sua reserva financeira, então estava quase perdendo o orgulho e ligando para seu empresário. 

Voltou para casa bebendo um pouco de água na garrafa e parou para brincar com um cachorrinho, cuja dona estava distraída. Foi aí que percebeu a sombra de um homem no seu portão, tocando a campainha insistentemente. 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsooooo,” Chanyeol berrou com toda força. “Ei, você está em casa?”

Até a dona do cachorro parou para olhar o rapaz gritando do outro lado da rua. Kyungsoo, um pouco envergonhado, tratou de correr até ele. 

“Chanyeol,” ele chamou. “Estou aqui!”

O outro homem se virou bruscamente para ele, assustado. Ele estava bem vestido, usando um gorro grosso que cobria a sua cabeça, mas deixava suas orelhas para fora. 

“Ah, que sorte,” suspirou o mais alto. “Pensei que não estava em casa.”

“Estava correndo,” Kyungsoo apontou para suas roupas, mas eram as mesmas que vestia para todos os lugares: roupas quentes de corrida pretas e um tênis preto. 

“Está ocupado agora?”

“Hm, não… aconteceu algo?”

“Ah, sim. Estava saindo para tomar café e queria saber se está afim de ir comigo,” Chanyeol coçou o pescoço. “Eu disse que ia lhe chamar para um café… é por minha conta!”

Kyungsoo ponderou, movendo os lábios. 

“Sim, posso ir, mas preciso tomar um banho--”

“Não precisa!”

“Estou suado,” disse, um pouco indignado.

“É que eu preciso ir para o estúdio ainda cedo,” Chanyeol fez biquinho. “Pensei que você poderia ir comigo e conhecer o lugar.”

Kyungsoo quase deu um passo para trás, surpreso. 

“Eu--”

“Não se sinta pressionado,” o outro o cortou. “É só conhecer. Você provavelmente nem deve ter tido tempo de assistir os filmes ainda…”

“Na verdade, eu assisti alguns.”

Os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam como se ele fosse um personagem de anime. 

“E então? O que achou?”

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para responder e foi novamente interrompido. 

“Não, não me responda agora, vá tomar seu banho e vamos conversar enquanto tomamos café! Vou avisar minha assistente que irei demorar,” ele colocou o seu indicador sobre os lábios do ator. “Seja rápido, eu vou pegar meu carro e estarei aqui em quinze minutos!”

Não precisou de muito para que Kyungsoo subisse correndo para seu apartamento. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Chanyeol ainda tinha aquela energia forte que o obrigava a fazer as coisas - talvez por isso eles tivessem sempre se dado tão bem. 

Ele tomou um banho de dez minutos, se vestiu correndo e desceu (sem se esquecer do perfume), quase tropeçando no próprio cadarço. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Kyungsoo estava realmente animado para algo. Quando chegou na calçada, seu amigo já estava à espera, então os dois conseguiram chegar no tal café muito rápido e sair com as mãos cheias… no caso do passageiro, pois era um drive-thru. 

“Bom, agora você pode me contar,” Chanyeol respirou fundo, pedindo o café com a mão que não dirigia. 

“Não tenho muito o que falar,” Kyungsoo alertou, segurando o café e se recusando a participar de uma infração de trânsito. “Achei a ideia muito interessante, posso ver o motivo de ser tão popular.”

“Não seja assim tão resumido, cara… você nunca muda, eh? Mais de uma frase, por favor.”

“Eu assisti poucos filmes…. Gostei muito das técnicas e da qualidade da gravação,” ele tentou ser polido. 

“Você pode falar mal, se quiser. Eu não vou ficar ofendido… é sobre os atores, não é?”

“Eles… parecem amadores.”

“Muitos são,” Chanyeol suspirou, fazendo uma curva. “Eu dificilmente consigo um contrato permanente, então acabo tendo que contratar temporários. E sabe, é um longo processo para achar o ator certo e poder contratar, tem muitos atores por aí, mas nem todos cabem no personagem e os que cabem nem sempre são os melhores.”

“Não sabia que o processo era longo,” Kyungsoo o encarou, sendo sincero. “Não é só alguém que esteja disposto a participar?”

Chanyeol deu uma longa risada e tomou o café da mão do outro. 

“Quem me dera. Primeiro, o ator precisa estar no biotipo do personagem e fazer uma audição… acho que isso é igual para qualquer filme. Os que são aprovados… e bem, não são muitos, têm que passar por exames médicos, pela papelada, e os ensaios e testes com os outros atores. Eu até permito um ator mediano, mas falta de química, impossível, isso arruina completamente o--” Chanyeol tomou um gole do seu café e fez uma careta. “Deus, o que é isso? Pasta de dente?!”

“Você pegou o meu,” Kyungsoo trocou os copos. “É chocomenta.”

“Eu estava dizendo,” ele bebeu um pouco do seu verdadeiro café. “É um processo longo e cansativo e nem sempre os atores querem passar por isso mais de uma vez. Eu tenho apenas quatro atores e atrizes em contrato permanente e são eles que mantêm a máquina funcionando. Preciso de mais pessoas, de um time real, entende? Os fãs gostam de interagir e ver novas faces dos seus atores preferidos. Para manter meu ator mais popular, Baekhyun, eu tive que dar a ele uma série que ele mesmo criou e escreveu e olha… além de não ser assim tão popular, eu precisei contratar efeitos especiais e tudo.”

“Oh,” o ator conectou os pontos. “É o Detetive B.?”

“Ah, não. Não me diz que você assistiu aquilo.”

“Eu gostei.”

Chanyeol quase bateu o carro enquanto olhava para Kyungsoo, incrédulo. 

“Olha para frente,” o mais baixo pediu. 

“Você não pode estar falando sério. Ele fez uma orgia no inferno. Sabe quanta tinta vermelha a gente gastou? E aquilo não sai fácil da pele.”

“Eu achei criativo, gosto de ficção científica e mistério.”

Chanyeol gargalhou alto e apontou para frente. 

“Estamos chegando, agora você pode dizer isso para ele pessoalmente.”

“Eu vou conhecer o Detetive B.?”

“Ah, eu não gosto do seu tom de voz.”

“Estou animado!”

“Eu sei. Essa é a pior parte. Ele vai ficar insuportável quando souber que tem um fã como você.”

O prédio era muito simples, o que fez Kyungsoo pensar se não tinha passado na frente de um estúdio de pornografia antes na vida. O nome e o braço (que era o logo) não informava muito, então ele concluiu que sim, muito provavelmente. 

Chanyeol abriu uma porta vermelha e branca e fez um gesto para que o outro entrasse primeiro. Dentro, tudo era pintado de preto e o chão brilhava de tão limpo. Havia uma pequena recepção, uma máquina que vendia snacks e outra com cafés e alguns quadros na parede com imagens de cidades. 

“Na esquerda, meu escritório,” ele apontou para uma porta branca. “Seguindo o corredor, temos os camarins, os estúdios de gravação e as salas de som e mídia.”

Uma jovem mulher apareceu no corredor. Ela segurava um ipad, usava um dispositivo eletrônico na orelha e estava vestida de preto. 

“Chefe,” ela disse, muito séria. “O diretor da agência de talentos mandou um email mais cedo. Pedi que ele ligasse pela tarde.”

"Terceirizamos o casting e a limpeza,” Chanyeol disse baixinho antes de apontar para a moça. “Esta é Karina, minha assistente… temporariamente. Ela estava aqui para trabalhar com realidade virtual, mas o budget para isso ainda não foi aprovado. Karina, este é Doh Kyungsoo, meu amigo de longa data. Ele é um ator.”

Karina, que antes nem ao menos tinha percebido a presença da visita, se voltou para Kyungsoo e o inspecionou intensamente de cima a baixo. 

“Sim,” ela murmurou. “Ele é exatamente como você descreveu.”

“O quê?” Kyungsoo estava confuso. “Como assim?”

“Estou mostrando o espaço para ele…” Chanyeol disse casualmente. “Seria ótimo se tudo estivesse limpo e…  _ calmo  _ lá dentro.”

“Ah sim,” ela apertou o dispositivo e sorriu. “Desculpe, tenho algo a fazer. Poderia mostrar a ele nossos prêmios…  _ no seu escritório _ .”

“Sim, é uma ótima ideia,” o chefe falou. 

Não era preciso muito para que a visita percebesse que era um diálogo estranhamente artificial. Apesar disso, Kyungsoo seguiu seu amigo até a sala dele, que era visualmente uma bagunça. 

“Tem algumas coisas espalhadas, não repara,” Chanyeol pegou alguns sex toys do chão e empurrou pedaços de uma bateria. “Olhe para as paredes. Têm alguns prêmios que nós ganhamos nos últimos anos, hm. Ganhamos o  _ Hottest Artful Porn  _ no  _ Toronto International Porn Awards _ não tem muito tempo…”

Kyungsoo estava embasbacado, encarando uma entrevista com Chanyeol que estava emoldurada e pendurada na parede. 

_ Up  _ **_and_ ** _ rising star producer Park Chanyeol, the South Korean visionary who’s shaking the international porn market.  _

“Tem uma piada com _up_ e _rising_ ,” ele explicou, envergonhado, para seu convidado. “É de uma revista canadense.”

“Eu não sabia que tinha… prêmios para isso,” o ator murmurou, perdido. “Eu não acompanho… pornografia?”

“Tudo bem, é normal. A maior parte das pessoas também fica confusa… a minha família foi totalmente contra no início, foi uma confusão, mas acho que todo mundo entende o quanto eu sou apaixonado pelo meu trabalho… ali tem um prêmio que o Baekhyun ganhou nos Estados Unidos… ele tem fãs pelo mundo todo.”

Kyungsoo estava chocado, olhando as fotos e prêmios. Se sentia muito deslocado da realidade, perdido no tempo… como ele não sabia que isso tudo existia? 

Chanyeol segurou o seu braço com cuidado e sorriu. 

“Vamos sentar e conversar, certo? Você precisa terminar sua pasta de dentes.”

“Chocomenta.”

“É a mesma coisa.”

Acomodados nas cadeiras grandes e vermelhas que ficavam na frente de uma janela, os dois bebiam café e esperavam. 

Chanyeol pigarreou. 

“O que achou? Dos filmes… e daqui?”

“Ambos me surpreenderam," Kyungsoo disse, respirando o vapor quente da bebida. “Positivamente.”

“Desculpe se estou sendo tão insistente,” o outro disse, suspirando. “Você me ligou exatamente quando eu estava precisando de alguém como você, parecia coisa do destino.”

Kyungsoo o escutava, calado. 

“Eu quero fazer um filme de ficção científica,” Chanyeol declarou. “Dois astronautas em uma missão numa estação por três anos… sozinhos. Completamente sozinhos… sabemos o que vem depois. Eu tenho juntado minha paixão pelos planetas e pela NASA junto com os filmes pornográficos e já escrevi o roteiro todo e… já tenho alguns patrocinadores. Pode ser um grande filme pra mim, sabe? Posso não apenas vender muito, mas também conseguir vários prêmios e mais patrocinadores, além de marcas que querem anunciar no site e nos filmes… já fazemos merchandise de alguns produtos voltados para o mercado do sexo, é claro.”

“Parece interessante e lucrativo.”

“Sim, sabe, Kyungsoo… sou um homem ambicioso. Não quero apenas conseguir marcas e dinheiro, quero também provar que estou fazendo arte como qualquer outro diretor ou produtor. Eu me esforço muito para sempre ter o melhor produto e até agora tenho tudo… exceto… grandes estrelas.”

O ator continuou calado. 

“Eu tenho o B., a Joy, o Lay e a Irene, todos sabem atuar, cantar e dançar como qualquer profissional, ainda que… nenhum deles seja um ator muito destacado, bem, eles fazem bem melhor que todos os temporários que eu contrato, mas isso não é lá um desafio, entende? Eles têm um treinamento básico,” Chanyeol bebeu o café e se recostou na cadeira, cruzando as pernas. “Você é um ator qualificado, graduado, vive disso, é uma coisa diferente. Se você entrasse para esse projeto, Kyungsoo, você seria minha salvação.”

Kyungsoo realmente não sabia o que dizer. 

“Olha, temos um bom pagamento aqui,” Chanyeol pegou um bloco de notas que estava no chão (era em formato de uma vulva) e chutou o carpete até achar uma caneta. “Eu ofereço plano de saúde, seguro de vida, ainda não temos plano dentário, mas eu cubro clareamento, dental e _anal_ , só pra deixar claro, depilação completa e tratamento de pele. Ah, procedimentos estéticos genitais podem ser discutidos.”

Ele arrancou a folha que estava escrevendo e passou para o outro, que leu os cinco números escritos. 

“O que é isso?” Kyungsoo perguntou. 

“O salário mensal,” foi a resposta. 

“Você está falando sério?

“Sim… espera, não. Esse é o salário mensal de ator permanente, caso você faça o filme, você ganha uma porcentagem das vendas e do merchandising, não é um adicional muito grande, mas--”

Kyungsoo não estava mais escutando. Era simplesmente mais do que já tinha ganhado em qualquer mês da sua vida, ele ficou até tonto após reler. 

A porta abriu. 

“Olá,” disse o Detetive B. em carne em osso, colocando apenas o rosto à mostra. Se Kyungsoo já estava atordoado antes, agora estava a ponto de cair da cadeira. 

“Ah, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sorriu, levantando. “Que bom que está aqui!”

“Karina me mandou distrair o ator enquanto eles estão limpando possíveis fluidos corporais lá dentro,” Baekhyun disse, entrando na sala. Ele parecia diferente dos filmes, pois o cabelo platinado do Detetive B. estava agora castanho e suas roupas a la Sherlock Holmes tinham sido substituídas por um suéter e um jeans surrado, além de usar óculos regulares, não um monóculo antigo. 

“E você precisava ter dito isso?” O chefe reclamou. 

“Era pra mentir?” 

“Sim.”

“Ah, ela tinha que ter me avisado, então.”

Kyungsoo, mudo como estava observando a conversa, levantou e ficou encarando a estrela pornô. 

“Esse é Doh Kyungsoo, acho que ele gostaria de dizer algo,” Chanyeol piscou para o amigo de longa data. 

Kyungsoo pigarreou e se curvou respeitosamente. 

“Sou um admirador do seu trabalho,” disse, um pouco envergonhado. “É um prazer conhecê-lo.”

“Esse é o novato?” Baekhyun cruzou os braços. “Dá uma voltinha aí.”

Kyungsoo apontou para si mesmo. 

“É, você mesmo.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol interviu. “Não faz isso, vai espantar--”

A visita, no entanto, fez exatamente o que foi mandado, pois não queria fazer desfeita. 

“Gostei do material,” Baekhyun declarou. “Pode contratar ele.”

Chanyeol, que parecia irritado antes, bufou em uma demonstração de puro estresse. 

“Como assim? Você não decide isso,” apontou, vermelho. “Além do mais, Kyungsoo não aceitou e se aceitasse, não sei se ele contracenaria com você.”

“Era só um conselho,” a estrela pornô deu de ombros. “E se não for comigo, com quem vai ser? Yixing está lá todo ocupado fazendo comercial de cueca na China… não me diga que vai desperdiçar o traseiro desse rapaz com um filme hétero.”

Kyungsoo sentia que suas orelhas estavam em chamas, mas continuou com a mesma expressão impassível.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol estava a ponto de ter um piripaque. “Você está estragando tudo! Kyungsoo é um ator com uma bagagem enorme, ele tem talento. Não está sendo contratado pelo tamanho do ‘traseiro’ dele.”

“Mas é um diferencial inegável,” Baekhyun apontou, piscando. “E qual o tamanho da bagagem dele?”

“Okay, sai daqui, sai daqui agora,” Chanyeol apontou para porta, nervoso. “Me desculpe, Kyungsoo, esse daí tem uma obsessão com tamanho de coisas.”

“Eu não estou ofendido,” Kyungsoo finalmente disse, embora estivesse de fato envergonhado. “Imagino que sejam requerimentos para o papel.”

O chefe se acalmou um pouco, desistindo de chutar sua estrela para fora da sala. 

“De fato, eles são,” disse. “Mas Baekhyun poderia ser um pouco mais convincente, não invasivo. Todos nós queremos que você assine conosco.”

“Verdade,” Baekhyun disse, impassível. “Estamos precisando de um bom ator por aqui… e é um bom emprego, a única parte ruim é quando descobrem o seu número de celular ou onde você vive. No entanto, não trocaria minha decisão por nada… nem consigo acreditar que um dia eu já quis ser um pianista… minhas mãos são bonitas demais para serem dedicadas a um instrumento tão sem graça.”

“São muito bonitas mesmo,” Kyungsoo elogiou. 

“Para de inflar o ego dele,” Chanyeol reclamou, parecendo já cansado. 

“Você está com ciúmes?” Baekhyun sugeriu, sorrindo. “Talvez ele goste de mãos que parecem luvas de beisebol também.”

“Cala a boca,” o diretor revirou os olhos, um pouco vermelho. “Você não está ajudando.”

A porta se abriu novamente e o rosto sério de Karina apareceu. 

“Está tudo certo nos bastidores,” ela declarou. “Ele pode entrar, se quiser.”

“Não acho que devo,” Kyungsoo disse subitamente. “Acho que estou acidentalmente dando esperanças para vocês. Eu realmente não estou pensando em aceitar a proposta…”

Era uma verdade parcial. Era claro que o valor e os benefícios seduziram o ator, mas ele não tinha a coragem necessária para isso… se tinha algo que Kyungsoo valorizava era sua boa reputação; ele era o favorito das mães, tia e avós e nunca tinha feito algo que se envergonhasse por dinheiro. 

O semblante de Chanyeol denunciava que ele estava bastante desapontado. 

“Bem, você já está aqui, não?” Baekhyun disse. “O que custa dar uma olhada onde a mágica acontece?”

Era uma boa pergunta.

“Eu...hnm,” Kyungsoo estava sem resposta. “Acho que se for rápido…”

Karina sorriu pela primeira vez, indicando que a seguissem. Não tinha outra opção a não ser terminar o tour pelo estúdio, então eles todos foram atrás dela. Chanyeol apontava para todas as coisas, explicando uma por um, como se ninguém soubesse o que era: 

“Aquilo é um painel de som, essa é a iluminação, aquilo é uma caixa de maquiagem,” ele dizia, pulando especialmente qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo. “Aquela é nossa maquiadora, a Seulgi. Aquele é nosso câmera um, Johnny…”

Kyungsoo cumprimentou todos em seu caminho e ficou impressionado com o estúdio quando entrou - parecia bem próximo ao que tinha participado quando estava no drama em que atuou. Tinha uma grande tela verde e várias salas pequenas,e ele ficou impressionado com a qualidade do material. 

“Deve ter custado caro,” ele sussurrou para seu amigo. 

“Bem, eu vendi quase tudo que tinha para abrir esse estúdio, ainda na faculdade,” Chanyeol o olhou com certa ternura. “Você não percebia que eu estava sempre atrasado e com as roupas meio sujas depois do segundo ano? Foi justamente quando pegávamos o trem juntos, eu estava vivendo na garagem da casa da minha irmã, não tinha mais nem um móvel no meu quarto e eu tinha brigado com meus pais. Vendi o carro, a maior parte dos meus relógios também.”

Kyungsoo o encarou, chocado. 

“Eu não sabia,” ele franziu o cenho. Como poderia saber? Chanyeol nunca tinha mencionado o assunto com ele e, afinal, suas roupas eram caras, assim como seu relógio. Ainda que ele tivesse vendido quase tudo, Kyungsoo não teria recursos para ter apenas uma dessas coisas, afinal, trabalhava para se manter na faculdade. Logo, não tinha como saber que o amigo estava sem dinheiro, pois o sem dinheiro de quem era rico era o normal do pobre. 

“Eu apostei cada centavo nesse lugar,” Chanyeol olhou à sua volta, orgulhoso. “E deu certo, não acha?”

“Sim,” Kyungsoo disse, subitamente atraído pela paixão do outro. “É impressionante que você tenha arriscado tanto.”

Falava a verdade e tinha admiração sincera por aqueles que confiavam tanto nos seus sonhos; o ator só armazenava dinheiro e não se dava ao luxo de quase nada além de cozinhar. Jamais apostaria tanto dinheiro em um projeto. 

“Esse é o meu bebê,” o diretor suspirou. 

“Literalmente,” Baekhyun comentou casualmente. “Ele não tem feito outros bebês, só esse mesmo.”

Não demorou muito até que os dois começassem a brigar de novo.  Karina passou pelos dois colegas de trabalho e se dirigiu até o convidado. 

“Ignore eles,” ela disse. “Sabe o que pode te interessar? Nossa sala de figurinos. Vem comigo!”

Kyungsoo se sentiu meio desconfortável de deixar o amigo ali, mas eles estavam tão entretidos na discussão que ele seguiu a mulher para uma sala. 

“Aqui,” ela abriu uma porta. “É o nosso closet. Nossa figurinista não está aqui hoje, mas você pode pegar no que quiser, está tudo higienizado.”

Essa não era a maior preocupação dele, é claro, mas era bom saber. O closet era enorme e com longas filas de roupas penduradas em cabideiros profissionais. Haviam máscaras, chapéus de época, fantasias de todo o tipo. 

“Elas são ajustadas à mão,” ela continuou. “Os atores têm liberdade para esboçar, se quiserem.”

Ele estava impressionado. 

“Mesmo?” Perguntou à assistente. 

“Sim, na verdade, o Baekhyun adora desenhar as próprias roupas, mas ele faz de tudo, escreve, compõe músicas, canta,” Karina sorriu novamente. “Joy também, ela faz de tudo. Irene… bem, é um assunto diferente, pois ela está afastada por um problema com staffs.”

Kyungsoo não estava prestando atenção, pois nem imaginava que atores pudessem ter essa autonomia em qualquer lugar. 

“Você quer ver a nossa sala de roteiros?” Karina ofereceu, notando que ele estava distraído. 

“Na verdade, quero ir embora,” Kyungsoo disse, passando por ela. Se curvou rapidamente e quase saiu correndo por onde estava antes. Estava se sentindo mal, especialmente por ter notado que sim, tinha preconceito contra atores pornôs. Ele tinha se matado na faculdade para aprender tudo, decorar peças, aprender a história do teatro, cantar e dançar como se fosse estrear na Broadway e lá estava, não tendo o mínimo comparado com atores que só precisavam ficar pelados e faziam sexo por dinheiro. 

Ele simplesmente não achava justo. Talvez ele estivesse sendo cruel, mas era assim que se sentia. 

Chanyeol correu atrás dele e o alcançou antes que Kyungsoo pudesse sair. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” ele implorou. “Por favor, não vá embora.”

O ator parou imediatamente, como num passe de mágica. 

“Preciso ficar sozinho,” murmurou. “Me desculpe, Chanyeol. Não quero conversar agora.”

“Não quero que me evite,” o mais alto confessou. “Se não quiser participar, tudo bem, só não fique longe de novo. Eu senti sua falta, sabe? Achei que não quisesse mais falar comigo. Quero que sejamos amigos de novo.”

Kyungsoo se virou para ele e sorriu. 

“Não estou assim por sua culpa, estou com questões pessoais que estão me incomodando,” falou sinceramente. “Não se preocupe, você pode me ligar quando quiser.”

Chanyeol sorriu de volta. 

“Quer que eu te leve em casa?”

“Não precisa. Como disse, preciso ficar só.”

“Entendi. Me manda uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, fico preocupado.”

“Tudo bem, vou mandar,” Kyungsoo abriu a porta, acenando.

“Ai, nossa,” Baekhyun gritou do corredor. “Beija na boca logo, que agonia.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__


	3. I spit on his mic and now he tryna sign me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo, no fundo, já sabia. 
> 
> “Chanyeol,” ele disse, de maneira séria. “Eu poderia trabalhar para você.”

_ III _

_ I spit on his mic and now he tryna sign me _

_. _

“Se eu fosse você, não desceria mais, está passando dos limites,” Kyungsoo tirou o cigarro da boca e encarou a protagonista por um segundo antes de fumar novamente. 

“O que você sabe sobre a Black Mamba?” A protagonista perguntou em inglês. “Se você é um dos capangas dela, devia saber que eu já vi o que ela fez na estação de trem. Eu sei que a morte do meu namorado não foi acidental e eu vou provar!”

Kyungsoo olhou para cima. A sua personagem não tinha nome, nem história de fundo - era o braço direito da Black Mamba, a rainha do tráfico subterrâneo de Tokio. Quieto, perigoso; olhos de cobra.

“Você deveria se perguntar o que ela sabe sobre você,” ele desencostou da parede, puxando o seu casaco para cima. “Esse é o último aviso, Giselle. Não vai estar viva por muito tempo se continuar seguindo os rastros da mamba.”

Uma ‘chuva’ interrompeu a conversa deles - alguém havia ligado as mangueiras para focar na expressão decidida da protagonista, que não se movia nem mesmo debaixo do temporal. 

“Eu posso até morrer,” ela disse. “Mas vou fazer ela pagar antes. Eu vou me vingar.”

Kyungsoo agora a encarava de frente, água em seu cabelo, pingos pelo rosto. 

“Ela não tem medo de você,” dizia, impassivo. 

“Então por que ela mandou você aqui?” A protagonista levantava uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o. Era outra idol, mas essa não era tão ruim. Falava bem o inglês, o japonês e o coreano; o rosto até mexia. 

“Quando você descobrir a resposta,” Kyungsoo dizia, e agora a equipe tirava a luz do seu rosto, fazendo-o desaparecer no escuro, “será tarde demais.”

A última tomada seria o rosto dela, demonstrando o medo que havia segurado durante a conversa. 

“Corta,” o diretor gritou. A chuva parou imediatamente e os staffs correram com toalhas e sacos de água quente para os atores, pois estava ficando frio e aquela tomada acontecia em uma esquina da cidade, no meio da madrugada. Ele agradeceu e saiu andando para ver na tela o que tinha sido gravado. 

“Acho que essa parte está perfeita, não acha?” O diretor perguntou para a Idol, que concordou, tremendo de frio. Alguém trouxe café quente para ela, com o símbolo de uma cafeteria famosa da cidade. Deveria ser o sabor preferido dela, além de ter alguém enxugando o longo cabelo castanho da Idol enquanto ela revia a cena. Kyungsoo sabia que se ela achasse algo ruim, eles teriam que regravar, o que significava ter que se secar novamente para regravar do zero. Já ele não tinha opinião, é claro. Ele tinha direito ao pagamento e a um café em um copo descartável que ficava no fundo do camarim dividido com os outros atores secundários. Não se sentia mal por isso, pois foi bem tratado pelos staffs, e enquanto se enxugava e ia para o camarim, cumprimentou todos em seu caminho. 

No camarim, ele pegou o café, sua bolsa e saiu do estúdio junto com os outros atores. Kyungsoo estava contente pelo papel, mesmo que pequeno, já que podia viajar de graça ao Japão. Eles tinham pedido um ator coreano que fosse bom com inglês e que não precisasse de dublê para as cenas de ação. Ter uma boa pronúncia em japonês e chinês era importante, além de ser exigida experiência com filmagens… logo Kyungsoo foi imediatamente indicado (embora não soubesse por quem) e passou de primeira na audição. 

O pagamento não era ruim. A melhor parte é que ele podia comer nos restaurantes japoneses quando a gravação. No entanto, estava muito tarde para encontrar os seus lugares favoritos abertos, então ele entrou em uma lojinha de lamén e pediu o seu favorito no momento: abura soba. Para acalmar sua ansiedade, pegou o celular e verificou as mensagens perdidas. 

Havia uma chamada perdida de um número desconhecido. Kyungsoo pensou um pouco e decidiu retornar, mais para se distrair do que para realmente estar acessível ao possível interessado. 

“ _ Alô, _ ” a voz do outro lado falou, sonolenta. “ _ Quem é… oh, oh, Kyungsoo?” _

“Sim,” ele respondeu, ainda sem reconhecer. 

“ _ Ah, que bom! Achei que não ia me atender… bem, aqui é Kim Minseok, nos conhecemos no mês passado, lembra? Sou o cara que te ofereceu café e te mostrou filmes pornôs.” _

“É claro que me lembro,” Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha. “Como está?”

“ _ Estou muito bem! Meu namorado esqueceu que tinha algo no forno… parece um incêndio, mas estou salvo de comer a comida horrível que ele faz. Estou esperando o delivery.” _

“Que coincidência. Também estou esperando comida, mas estou no Japão.”

“ _ No Japão???” _

“Consegui um papel em um filme por aqui. Apenas uma ponta, mas está sendo divertido.”

“ _ Ah, que bom! Estou muito feliz por você! Ah, mas eu ia te convidar para vir passar uma tarde comigo aqui…” _

“Estou de volta em menos de uma semana, e não tenho compromissos,” Kyungsoo explicou. Ele só faltava gravar a última cena, onde teria que lutar com a protagonista e ser assassinado, por ela um pouco antes da moça descobrir que Black Mamba, sua arqui-inimiga, era na verdade sua mãe biológica que a abandonou em um orfanato. 

“ _ Ótimo, então venha para cá. Eu e meu namorado estamos em casa, estou trabalhando em um roteiro. Acabei uma filmagem e estamos descansando…” _

O ator se sentiu privilegiado pelo convite. 

“Muito obrigada, sim, eu irei.”

“ _ Não tinha me dito que conhecia Chanyeol.” _

“Não sabia que estávamos falando sobre ele. Só li o nome no cartão quando estava em casa.”

_ “Ah, sim. Eu só estava--estou um pouco preocupado com ele, pois ele não está bem… mas hm, conversaremos mais pessoalmente, não? Vejo-o em alguns dias. Até!” _

Kyungsoo murmurou um até e ficou em silêncio, encarando o telefone. Desde que tinha sido escalado para o filme, tinha se esquecido de Chanyeol. Na última vez em que se viram, Kyungsoo tinha ficado muito mal e emoções feias tinham tomado conta dele.

A última mensagem que tinha no chat dos dois era o ‘cheguei’ de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tinha enviado um coração como resposta. 

A sua comida chegou e ele fez a refeição enquanto pensava no amigo. Chanyeol estava mal? Por qual motivo? Era um homem jovem, bonito, bem sucedido e querido por muitos, além de estar trabalhando com algo que amava… O que poderia ter acontecido? Talvez estivesse doente, pois trabalhava demais.

Kyungsoo foi para o hotel assim que saiu da loja e esqueceu da conversa. Ele tinha trabalho logo pela manhã e teria que fazer muito esforço físico. 

  
  


.

Sehun foi buscá-lo no aeroporto assim que ele chegou. Os dois foram assistir um filme na casa do ator, já que ele estava se sentindo muito feliz depois do trabalho duro. 

“Você é terrivelmente capricorniano,” Sehun comentou, desgostoso. Como estava frio, ele tinha roubado as cobertas de Kyungsoo e estava enrolado como um burrito. “Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. E a diversão? E o não fazer algo produtivo?”

“Eu jogo videogame com você.”

“Continua sendo produtivo, eu literalmente sou pago para jogar videogame.”

Na verdade, Sehun era pago por ser bonito e jogar videogame, mas isso doía no ego dele.

“Eu não sou,” Kyungsoo disse, um pouco ofendido. 

“Viu só? Até isso você quer que seja trabalho,” Sehun balançou a cabeça. “Você deveria aproveitar que não faz sexo e aceitar a proposta do Chanyeol, aí você poderia tirar o atraso e ganhar dinheiro ao mesmo tempo.”

Kyungsoo concordou em silêncio, pois de fato não era uma perspectiva ruim. 

“Por falar no Chanyeol,” o ator lembrou-se da conversa que havia tido no Japão. “Sabe algo sobre ele? Fiquei sabendo que não estava bem.”

“Ele sumiu das redes sociais,” o amigo disse, despreocupado. “Não seria a primeira vez, mas… pode ser que ele esteja meio deprimido. Chanyeol é muito emocional… e não é muito estável.”

“Vou perguntar ao Minseok quando for vê-lo,” Kyungsoo falou para si mesmo. 

“Quem é Minseok?” Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha. “Você tem um novo amigo?”

Ele era ciumento. 

“É o ex-ator pornô que me deu o cartão do Chanyeol… Minseok… bem, ele me convidou para ir visitá-lo. Espero que ele tenha alguma proposta profissional.”

“Ah, não acredito,” Sehun o encarou, confuso. “É nisso que você está pensando?”

“Ele tem namorado…”

“Se for bonito, melhor ainda.”

Kyungsoo estapeou o amigo, rindo. O filme estava passando na tv, mas eles continuaram tagarelando, sem prestar atenção. 

“O trabalho em si, lá com o Chanyeol, não parece ruim,” ele confessou. “Eles parecem levar uma vida ótima, têm autonomia, espaço, bom tratamento… mas é um grande preço a se pagar. Se eu aceitasse fazer um filme, qualquer que seja, não haveria volta… perderia minha credibilidade como ator sério.”

“Eu entendo,” Sehun sorriu, um pouco triste.

Mas será que ele tinha mesmo credibilidade como ator sério, Kyungsoo se perguntava. Poderia continuar insistindo na carreira até que tivesse um bom papel e se tornasse uma estrela, mas por quanto tempo mais aguentaria não ter uma estabilidade? Tinha desejo de ser visto como uma pessoa adulta, independente, que poderia muito bem cuidar dos outros e não vice-versa. Ter uma família, um lugar só seu, uma paz só sua. 

Sentia que não apenas a sua família, mas todos ao seu redor o viam como um fracasso. Deviam se perguntar se Kyungsoo não tinha um plano B ou um trabalho além daquele. 

“Hey,” seu amigo o acordou dos pensamentos. “Você está parecendo triste. Não se preocupe com essas coisas, você é bom no que faz. Uma hora, vai receber o reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho duro.”

“Tem alguma piada nesse trabalho ‘duro’?”

Sehun começou a gargalhar. 

“Não tinha, eu juro!”

Kyungsoo sorriu, mais calmo. As coisas iriam dar certo um dia. 

.

Nem o motorista do Uber acreditou quando parou na frente da casa. 

“É aqui?” Ele se virou para Kyungsoo, em choque. 

Kyungsoo checou o endereço e a referência que Minseok havia mandado e confirmou, já abrindo a porta do carro. Era de fato um lugar bonito, cheio de segurança e que cheirava a dinheiro. Ele até passou a mão pela sua jaqueta jeans e arrumou o cabelo antes de colocar o boné. Foi andando até o portão e encarou a câmera que apontava da garagem. 

Apertou o interfone. Ninguém perguntou quem ele era, o portão simplesmente abriu. 

“Com licença,” ele disse, entrando com cuidado. Havia um cachorro enorme, preso pela coleira no jardim, encarando-o sem latir e Kyungsoo estava tão nervoso que o cumprimentou no caminho. 

“Ah, só um minuto,” um homem disse, abrindo a porta de vidro escuro da casa. Não havia identificação ou número, só uma longa entrada de vidro. “Pronto, posso abrir.”

Kyungsoo esperou pacientemente e por isso estava preparado quando o homem que abriu não era Minseok, mas um alto, musculoso e bonito rapaz em um roupão marrom que estava meio apertado. 

“Você deve ser o amigo… Kyungsoo, certo?” Ele perguntou, sorrindo como em uma propaganda de dente.

“Uhmmm, sim,” Kyungsoo o cumprimentou com polidez. “Ele não está…?”

“Na verdade, um outro amigo está aqui e ele parece meio… ele não está muito bem, ah, meu nome é Jongin, oh não, fui mal educado. Eu sou o namorado do Minseok, acho que é a primeira vez que o vejo,” o rapaz abriu espaço para que Kyungsoo passasse. 

“Prazer em conhecê-lo,” o ator respondeu, impressionado como a casa era grande e sem muitas coisas dentro. Era um espaço minimalista, mas muito agradável. Kyungsoo gostava de casas menores e mais confortáveis, mas não era ruim. 

“Pode subir, se quiser,” Jongin apontou para a escada. “Eles estão na biblioteca, acho que não vão se importar que se for, MInseok disse que vocês são todos amigos entre si.”

Kyungsoo o encarou, confuso. Como assim? E além do mais, eles tinham uma biblioteca dentro de casa? 

Jongin estava distraído, já passando pela sala e pegando coisas espalhadas. 

“Vou levar drinks para vocês,” ele disse, contente. “Você bebe?”

“Sim,” o convidado disse, finalmente encarando a escada de mármore. Ele subiu com cuidado, ouvindo o cantarolar de Jongin ficar cada vez mais distante, e se aproximou da primeira porta que encontrou. 

Para sua surpresa, era uma voz bem conhecida e difícil de confundir. 

“... horríveis, horríveis,” Chanyeol dizia e parecia fungar. “E eu fui reclamar, porra, cara os atores nem sabiam a linha, né? Eu pedi homens jovens e os caras estavam acabados, cara de muito mais velho, coitada da Seulgi, né? Maquiagem não limpa péssimas escolhas.”

“De fato,” a voz suave do dono da casa falava. 

“Aí eles falaram, ‘ah, mas não é só pra pornô’? E você sabe que eu fico puto quando as pessoas menosprezam o meu trabalho, né? Eu ainda estava pagando, não era um favor,” Chanyeol estava definitivamente fungando. “Eu estou cansado, sabe? Já basta o contador incompetente que quase me quebrou, já basta esse bendito acidente-”

“Como foi mesmo que o Baekhyun fraturou o joelho?” Minseok perguntou.

“Ele não me deu detalhes, né? Mas do jeito que ele é, eu aposto que foi brincando com o cachorro na rua. Esse homem decidiu adotar um Beagle como se ele tivesse energia para aqueles demônios comedores de tudo que vem pela frente--”

“Seu cachorro não é uma peste?”

“Sim, mas está sendo treinado para obedecer minha mãe. Eu mesmo já desisti, né? Mas sim, eu talvez tenha sido um pouco energético e agora eles não me atendem.”

“Chanyeol, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mesmo. Eu só não posso te ajudar, nenhum dos meus atores iria topar e você sabe o tamanho da briga que deu da última vez que eu sugeri pro Jongin que eu poderia voltar a fazer esses filmes como ator.”

“Tamanho da briga? Ele só te colocou pra dormir no sofá!” 

“Por um mês! Eu gosto de dormir confortavelmente e transar regularmente, você deveria seguir meu exemplo, assim talvez você não saísse gritando com todo mundo pelo telefone. Olha para você, se irritando com cachorros bonitinhos! O trabalho está te consumindo...”

Kyungsoo percebeu que a conversa estava ficando íntima e decidiu retroceder para a escada; seus Vans pretos fizeram um barulho alto quando esfregaram contra o chão e ele congelou imediatamente. 

“Jongin?” Minseok perguntou. “Xuxu, é você?”

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, suspirou e entrou na biblioteca. Era menor do que pensava, apenas um cômodo com várias estantes de livros, mesas, notebooks e um sofá confortável sobre um carpete no meio. 

“Olá,” ele disse. 

Chanyeol estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Minseok, esparramado no sofá, e quando ele avistou Kyungsoo, ele sentou imediatamente, consertando a postura. Minseok pulou do sofá alegremente e foi até o convidado. 

“Ah, sim, estou feliz que veio,” ele disse, puxando Kyungsoo até o sofá. “Chegou no momento certo.”

“Olá, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol ajeitava o cabelo com a mão. “Eu não esperava que ele fosse a pessoa que você tinha convidado, Minseok…”

“Como não? Eu falei que chegaria alguém para te alegrar, é uma boa dica,” o anfitrião sorriu. “Sabe do que estávamos falando, Kyungsoo?”

O ator estava reparando nas coxas do seu amigo de faculdade, que estavam à mostra agora que ele estava vestido casualmente. 

“Hm? Não,” mentiu, distraído. 

“O pobre Chanyeol está aqui desolado,” Minseok disse, sentando entre eles. “Parece que não acha atores temporários e agora perdeu o seu fixo, pois Baekhyun está temporariamente incapacitado para gravar.”

Kyungsoo olhou para cima e percebeu que Chanyeol tentava disfarçar os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho. 

“Não é nada,” o diretor disse. “Eu já passei por coisas piores, garanto. E o Baekhyun não morreu, né? Daqui há alguns meses, o joelho estará bom e ele poderá voltar a gravar. Talvez o Yixing consiga voltar no final do ano. Sigo positivo que dará tudo certo… mesmo se alguns patrocinadores não quiserem esperar.”

Kyungsoo poderia reclamar de ser arrastado para essa história de novo, mas estava genuinamente preocupado com o seu antigo amigo. Tocou o braço de Chanyeol e o acariciou. 

“Tenho certeza que dará a volta por cima,” sorriu. 

E ganhou um sorriso de volta. 

“Viu só?” Minseok brincou. “Já melhorou seu humor.”

Chanyeol pareceu meio envergonhado. Um barulho alto de vidro quebrando os deixou em alerta. 

"Desculpem-me...," o anfitrião disse, correndo para a porta. “Jongin! Já te disse para usar os copos de plástico! Você se machucou?”

E desapareceu escada abaixo.

“Jongin é meio estabanado,” o diretor explicou, baixinho. “Mas está tudo bem. Pelo menos ele não botou fogo em nada ainda.”

Kyungsoo deu uma risada em silêncio, depois pensou que poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para tirar uma dúvida. 

“Chanyeol, eu tenho uma pergunta.”

“Hm? Que pergunta?”

“Por que você não atua nos seus filmes?” Kyungsoo o encarou sério. “Você tem a mesma graduação que eu e também sabe atuar, cantar e dançar. Eu não entendo.” 

Chanyeol suspirou pesadamente.

“Eu não sei responder isso com você me encarando,” confessou. “Poderia olhar pra lá? Vou ficar envergonhado.”

O outro homem fez o que foi pedindo, virando o rosto educadamente. 

“Eu, bem, eu… até tentei no início. Eu pensei que seria como atuar naquelas peças da faculdade ou fazer um bico em uma propaganda, mas acho que eu não tenho talento como ator de filmes pornográficos,” Chanyeol enrolava. “É que… eu chegava lá e me sentia tão exposto que eu não conseguia… fazer o que era necessário.”

Kyungsoo estava genuinamente confuso. 

“Como assim? Você não tinha uma ereção?”

“Ah, quem dera fosse só isso. Às vezes, até subia, mas eu travava. Me deixou muito inseguro por um tempo e eu decidi não fazer mais.”

“Posso olhar agora?”

“Pode.”

Chanyeol estava vermelho como um pimentão. Kyungsoo queria apertar as bochechas dele.

“Eu aprendi que autoconfiança não funciona para tudo. Às vezes, temos segurança para algumas coisas e outras não,” o mais baixo falou com cuidado. “Talvez você devesse ter tentado aplicar um método às suas atuações… eu não me sentia confortável para dançar algumas coisas, então tomei aulas… a mesma coisa com sotaques, sabe? Tudo precisa de pesquisa, até mesmo algo que… você já faz na vida privada.”

O diretor o encarou com os olhos grandes. 

“Hm, não tinha pensado nisso.”

“Talvez você tenha tido uma grande confiança na sua performance sem antes pensar que poderia dar errado. Atuar é um processo, cada trabalho é um novo universo, estamos sempre aprendendo. Não precisa ter vergonha de travar numa cena, isso acontece muito e por isso temos várias tomadas...”

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, concordando em silêncio. 

“Eu poderia tentar, mas nem adianta. Baekhyun não pode gravar, Yixing só vem daqui há alguns meses, não tenho como gravar esse filme sozinho. Os patrocinadores são marcas gays, então… não posso incluir as meninas. A marca de lubrificante quer dois homens, e eu queria o patrocínio de uma marca de cuecas famosa, agora que um dos meus atores está como garoto propaganda.”

Kyungsoo não soube como responder. 

“Bem, obrigado pelo conselho,” Chanyeol percebeu o clima estranho. “Você é muito experiente e sensível. Desculpe se não liguei antes ou falei com você depois daquele dia… foram tantas coisas pra resolver, eu estava quase enlouquecendo. Estou dormindo quatro horas por noite.”

“Parece bem desgastante,” o ator disse.

“Não tenho escolha,” Chanyeol resmungou. “No final, a responsabilidade é minha e se algo der errado, sou quem perde. Correr atrás dos nossos sonhos custa muito caro, mas ninguém irá fazer isso por mim.”

Novamente, Kyungsoo estava impressionado com quanta dedicação Chanyeol colocava em seus projetos e se sentiu apenas um garotinho buscando a própria sobrevivência. 

“Olá,” Jongin entrou na biblioteca com uma bandeja cheia de drinks em copos vermelhos de plástico. Sua mão estava enfaixada. “Temos gin tônica! Tentem não derrubar no carpete!”

“Que nem você fez?” Minseok perguntou de algum lugar fora do cômodo. 

Kyungsoo não estava exatamente com vontade de beber, mas não queria fazer desfeita. O drink estava bom, então ele pegou mais outros dois. Chanyeol também bebia rápido enquanto conversava com os seus anfitriões, que apontavam para livros e filmes na estante, relembrando bons momentos. 

“Jongin, se você gosta tanto dos filmes adultos do Minseok, por que não o deixa gravar mais um?” O diretor falou casualmente. “Kyungsoo sugeriu que eu participasse, se ele contracenasse comigo, ficaria tudo bem?”

O rapaz fez bico antes de responder. 

“Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos por causa da carreira dele de ator pornô e estou muito feliz que isso tenha acontecido, não quero que ache que tenho vergonha do trabalho de vocês,” ele suspirou. “O problema é que estamos pensando em adoção, em ter uma vida mais sossegada, e esse não é o melhor emprego nesse momento. Além do mais, ele não tem necessidade. Eu já disse que ele nem precisa trabalhar se quiser.”

“Você também trabalha na indústria?” Kyungsoo perguntou. 

“Não, sou dono de alguns cafés,” Jongin o informou. “É um negócio de família.”

Um bom jeito de dizer ‘herdeiro’, o ator pensou, quietinho. 

“Ele também tem ciúmes,” Minseok declarou, movendo seu copo de gin. 

“É claro,” Jongin deu de ombros. “Mas acho que Chanyeol não seria má escolha, pois sei onde ele mora e poderia ir lá o estrangular.”

Todos riram. 

“Fico feliz que não tenha desistido, ao menos,” Minseok disse. “Talvez não seja a hora certa... Gostaria que descansasse ao invés de ficar só pensando nesse filme.”

Chanyeol ainda estava relutante. Kyungsoo continuou bebendo, já meio derretido no sofá, pensando o quanto ele era incrível por ser tão trabalhador e dedicado. Bonito, gente boa, gostoso. 

“Onde fica o banheiro?” Kyungsoo perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco quente. 

“Lá em baixo, oposto à cozinha,” Jongin apontou. 

“Com licença,” o ator saiu de fininho. Estava meio tonto, então desceu as escadas com cuidado, se apoiando no corrimão preto e gelado, tentando focar em qualquer outra coisa além de seus pensamentos. 

Ele estava salivando, pensando em como Chanyeol ficaria em cena. De alguma maneira, o fato de que um cara tão confiante como ele ficava envergonhado em frente às câmeras fazia tudo ficar ainda mais sexy. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol o chamou; por um segundo parecia um sonho. 

“Sim,” Kyungsoo se virou, confuso. 

“Você está bem?” O amigo parecia preocupado. 

“Estou sim, não me embebedo fácil. Só preciso urinar o álcool, acho.”

Os dois riram. 

“Hey, hm, desculpe se parece que eu estou o pressionando,” Chanyeol coçou o pescoço, descendo as escadas. “Eu não sabia que Minseok o chamaria aqui hoje, eu sei que você está ocupado com trabalho e nunca me disse que participaria do filme, mesmo. Eu só vim aqui hoje mesmo para desabafar com um amigo que tem uma experiência na área."

“Tudo bem,” Kyungsoo assentiu, calmo. “Eu sei.”

“Soube que estava gravando no Japão. Queria ter tido tempo de ir lá, poderíamos comer em algum lugar legal, não é?”

“Poderíamos,” o ator concordou. Na verdade, eles poderiam fazer muitas coisas juntos, ele pensou. Chanyeol era de fato um amigo, uma pessoa que o fazia se sentir confortável e valorizado. Se eles estivessem trabalhando juntos no Japão, tudo seria mesmo diferente, menos triste e sozinho, menos uma obrigação com benefícios, uma experiência boa. Afinal, eles sempre se deram bem quando juntaram forças. 

Chanyeol coçou o pescoço, envergonhado; Kyungsoo percebeu que estava o encarando demais. 

“Você não irá desistir do filme, irá?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Não, não consigo desistir fácil,” o diretor assentiu. “Eu sei que é o meu momento para fazer isso acontecer, mesmo que pareça que tudo está contra mim agora. Sabe o que é, Kyungsoo? Eu estou cansado de ser menosprezado. Quero provar meu valor, você entende, não é?”

“Você teve algo com o meu papel no Japão?” O mais baixo inquiriu. “Foi muito estranho que eles soubessem procurar alguém com minhas habilidades. E eu sei que você trabalha e vive muito por lá.”

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. 

“Eu posso ter sugerido seu nome,” ele engoliu em seco. “Mas não me envolvi nisso, juro. Você pediu para que eu o recomendasse e eu cumpri a promessa.”

Kyungsoo, no fundo, já sabia. 

“Chanyeol,” ele disse, de maneira séria. “Eu poderia trabalhar para você.”

O mais alto nem soube reagir, surpreso. 

“Com condições imprescindíveis,” Kyungsoo adicionou rapidamente. “Sem muitas exigências, só o mínimo.”

“Ah, meu coração está até batendo mais forte,” Chanyeol segurou o peito, respirando fundo. “Não me dê esperanças assim, Kyungsoo. O que quer que eu faça? Eu sou todo ouvidos.”

Kyungsoo se aproximou dele, e o encarou com suavidade. Não era o álcool falando, estava sendo sincero:

“Não estou interessado só em dinheiro, quero ter controle sobre o que faço. Acho que depois de ver você dando tudo de si, notei que fui perdendo o amor pelo que faço, fui deixando de me colocar seriamente, de dar o melhor de mim,” ele suspirou. “Mas eu queria ser mais. Queria poder tomar decisões, a me envolver com o processo. Não quero fazer pornografia, pois nunca quis vender meu corpo ou aparência, mas sim meu talento. É isso que me interessa.”

Chanyeol estava o olhando de maneira diferente. 

“Você pode ter tudo isso, Kyungsoo,” o diretor suspirou. “Eu confio em você.”

“Eu não quero contracenar com outros atores, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo segurou o braço do outro com cuidado. “Eu não quero desperdiçar meu tempo com pessoas que não são tão dedicadas quanto eu. Mas eu faria com você. Eu não teria problemas, eu ajudaria você a se soltar, temos métodos.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol estava respirando rápido, lábios trêmulos. 

“Seria incrível, não acha?” Kyungsoo estava falando mais baixo, próximo ao rosto dele. “Nós dois, juntos, dando tudo o que podemos dar.”

“Sim,” Chanyeol suspirou, sem piscar os olhos, hipnotizado. 

“Talvez isso o faça relaxar, Chanyeol,” o ator alisou o braço do amigo. “Como pode não travar e estar tenso se está fazendo tudo sozinho? Você é forte, mas não é de ferro. Se prometer que irá dormir, descansar e fazer uma boa refeição, eu irei até o seu estúdio e conversaremos, certo?”

O mais alto concordou em silêncio. 

“Que fofo,” Minseok disse, recostado na porta da biblioteca, olhando para baixo. “Parece que meu trabalho está feito por hoje, não é mesmo?”

Um som de copo derramando os interrompeu. 

“Foi sem querer,” Jongin gritou. “Eu já vou limpar!”

  
  


.

Kyungsoo foi para casa sozinho, pois Chanyeol acabou dormindo no sofá da casa dos amigos e o ator não queria acordá-lo. Foi uma tarde agradável, em que eles puderam conversar sobre várias coisas, mas não era o ambiente adequado para discutir trabalho. 

Talvez fosse o Gin, mas Kyungsoo estava realmente decidido a gravar aquele filme com Chanyeol. Parecia que ele estava realmente se tocando que esperar que as pessoas o reconhecessem pelo seu esforço, somente, não iria funcionar. Seu empresário, Minseok, Sehun, todos estavam certos. Kyungsoo poderia ser tradicional em suas escolhas, mas era assumindo riscos que ele se projetava como ator. 

Poderia ser como um filme do Bertolucci ou do Pasolini, uma cena sexo real para um filme cru e real. Algo que só existia fora de um espaço muito conformativo, um espaço onde as pessoas poderiam perceber que ele era capaz de tudo pela arte. 

Chanyeol era a cereja do bolo. 

A esse ponto, Kyungsoo não podia mais negar que estava querendo um pouco mais que uma relação de trabalho, se houvesse abertura. Não teria problemas - vários diretores e atores tinham casos, namoravam, casavam, e continuavam trabalhando sem problemas. 

Balançou a cabeça enquanto subia as escadas do prédio, envergonhado. Não podia deixar isso ficar em seu caminho, agora que estava tomando uma decisão. Independentemente do que acontecesse entre eles, o filme seria feito e muito do bem feito, e Kyungsoo se entregaria à sua performance e a tudo que isso poderia envolver. 

Ele se acomodou em casa e lembrou-se que Sehun estava fazendo um streaming de games naquele exato momento. Ele ligou o computador e acessou o site, ainda meio intoxicado. 

Sehun estava segurando um volante de videogame, a parede branca atrás dele cheia de pôsteres enquanto o alto rapaz se recostava na poltrona gamer e encarava a tela do videogame. 

“ _ Esse está sendo bem fácil, apesar de eu não ser um grande motorista, _ ” ele checou o site. “ _ Ah, é você que tentou me atropelar daquela vez, olhosdethundercat? Not today.” _

Kyungsoo deu risada sozinho. Havia uma caixinha de doação que mostrava o quanto as pessoas estavam pagando para vê-lo jogar, mas estava bem baixo. Por algum motivo, eles gostavam mais quando Sehun ficava irritado com o jogo, morria ou perdia de maneira humilhante. 

O ator estralou o pescoço antes de digitar. 

**_dyo.the.destroyer_ ** _ : vou fazer pornô com o chanyeol _

**_dyo.the.destroyer_ ** _ : você vai me ver finalmente comendo alguém  _

Sehun levou um tempo para notar que o melhor amigo estava on, pois estava concentrado no jogo, e quando leu o nickname, abriu um sorriso. 

“ _ Olha só quem apareceu, meu querido d.o. do PUBG,”  _ ele começou a ler em silêncio e os olhos foram aumentando de tamanho. “ _ Você o quê??” _

Sehun encarou a tela como se pudesse ver Kyungsoo do outro lado, chocado. E permaneceu assim até perder o jogo, acidentalmente dobrando as doações dos que estavam assistindo. 

.


	4. Let's role play, I'll wear a disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Só que não era Kyungsoo. 
> 
> Agora ele era o tripulante #3, o novato que tinha sido aceito no treinamento pela sua incrível resistência junto com os outros astronautas que já haviam feito missões antes. O jovem que havia sonhado desde pequeno em viajar para o espaço e havia se graduado antes do que qualquer outro colega - que havia abandonado tudo e abdicado de uma juventude normal para seguir seu chamado como cientista. 

IV

.

_Let's role play, I'll wear a disguise_

_. _

Kyungsoo estava muito ocupado no final de semana para lembrar da conversa com Chanyeol. Haviam problemas familiares, reunião de condomínio, contas para pagar e faxina para fazer, infelizmente a vida adulta não era o mar de rosas que tinha imaginado. Ele tinha ido dormir tarde no domingo, pois tinha começado a assistir uma série e queria chegar até o final, e tinha esquecido de ligar o alarme que o acordava toda manhã para caminhar e se exercitar. 

Foi acordado pela sua campainha; supôs que que era um vizinho e foi atender de pijama. 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos quando encontrou a jovem mulher o encarando enquanto segurava muitas pastas. 

“Bom dia,” disse a assistente de Chanyeol. “Meu nome é Karina, lembra de mim? Seu vizinho me deixou subir quando disse que vinha para cá.”

O ator estava boquiaberto - sim, se lembrava dela, mas o que fazia na sua porta. 

“Sim,” ele murmurou. 

Ela pareceu perceber que ele ainda não estava completamente acordado. 

“Chanyeol me mandou aqui,” ela explicou. “Para começar o processo de contratação...?”

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos e lembrou-se de tudo. Rapidamente, ele fez um gesto para que a mulher entrasse, pois não seria mal educado de deixá-la esperando na porta. 

“Sim, claro. Me desculpe… gostaria de se sentar? Aceita um café?”

Karina acenou e sorriu, entrando com um pouco de timidez. Ele esperou que ela se sentasse no sofá e correu para preparar o café na cozinha. Havia muito tempo que não tinha uma visita feminina em sua casa e ele estava sem jeito. 

“Ele não me avisou que alguém viria aqui hoje,” Kyungsoo falou da cozinha. 

“Infelizmente, o chefe não é muito bom com planejamento ou avisos… ele simplesmente faz as coisas quando quer,” ela suspirou. “Mas não se preocupe, será rápido. Só vou explicar o que você deve fazer antes de passar pelo teste de casting e fotografia.”

Kyungsoo era uma pessoa simples e ele não gostava de burocracia, mas já tinha se comprometido. Ele levou duas canecas de café e colocou na mesinha de centro, no único espaço que tinha sobrado entre as pilhas de papel que ela tinha organizado. 

“Obrigado,” ela sorriu, segurando a xícara. “Tem açúcar?”

“Sim,” ele respondeu, acanhado. 

Havia um clima estranho. 

“Bem, vamos lá,” ela disse, após um longo gole. “Vamos precisar de alguns exames e documentos em duas vias. Favor atentar aos exames que envolvem doenças venéreas e sangue. Além disso, carteira de trabalho, documentos em geral e todos os formulários assinados. Normalmente pedimos fotos de corpo inteiro feitas em estúdio, mas como Chanyeol está com pressa, podemos nos responsabilizar por isso.”

“Eu tenho algumas no meu book,” Kyungsoo olhou por cima do ombro, procurando o álbum. 

“São fotos nuas,” ela adicionou rapidamente. 

“Ah,” ele murmurou. É claro.

“Você tem um formulário só para requisitar serviços nossos como maquiadores exclusivos, possíveis serviços como agenciamento, segurança, assistência, etc,” ela continuava falando, muito séria. “O chefe me disse que você tinha algumas… demandas.”

Kyungsoo encarou os papéis e depois a mulher à sua frente. 

“Bem, só não queria ser obrigado a ter redes sociais, posar ou ter que entreter pessoas de maneira humilhante,” ele foi sincero. “Como os idols precisam fazer.”

Karina arregalou os olhos e depois explodiu em risadas. 

“Não temos controle sobre isso, não somos uma agência de entretenimento,” ela afirmou. “Só nos preocupamos com sua capacidade de atuar. Sua saúde, aparência e segurança, para ser mais específica.”

“Entendo,” o ator suspirou. “Quanto tempo eu tenho para entregar isso?”

“O mais rápido que conseguir,” ela pegou um papel e estendeu. “Este, preciso que assine agora. É o contrato de confidencialidade do roteiro.”

“Eu posso ler o roteiro?” Kyungsoo estava surpreso. 

“Sim, deve,” Karina disse, entre goles elegantes. “Não faz sentido que seja contratado para um filme em que não tenha conhecimento do roteiro.”

Kyungsoo assinou o papel e recebeu a pasta com o roteiro, contente. 

“Espero que assine contrato conosco,” a assistente confessou. “Chanyeol fala muito bem de você… constantemente... e estamos um pouco desesperados.”

Ele ficou um pouco sem jeito. 

“Eu estou decidido,” confirmou. 

“Chanyeol me disse que você tem uma bela voz. Estava pensando que poderíamos colocar um teaser seu com apenas um áudio... Certamente geraria engajamento. O que acha?”

“Tem muito tempo que eu não canto ou treino minha voz.”

“Não tem problema. É apenas um teaser.”

Kyungsoo suspirou. Ele gostava tanto de cantar que já tinha cogitado ser um cantor; no exército, eles o elogiavam imensamente… era mais uma coisa que já tinha deixado para trás agora que vivia pensando em contas, como arranjar trabalho e cuidar da vida. 

“Posso tentar.”

Assim que ela saiu, Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo. Segurou sua xícara de café e começou a ler o roteiro. 

_ Segredos do espaço. [título provisório] _

_ [PARK CHANYEOL - adaptação] _

_ RESUMO: Após um acidente na espaçonave que matou um tripulante, uma psicóloga da NASA [Joy] decide gravar tudo o que acontece entre os dois tripulantes restantes, que lidam com a solidão, o luto e o desejo que nasce entre eles. As imagens mostram o florescer de um romance picante e cheio de conflitos.  _

_ Tripulante #1 - ________ _

_ Tripulante #2 - Chanyeol _

_ Tripulante #3 -  _ _ a contratar Kyungsoo _

Kyungsoo achou que era bastante complexo. O tempo estimado era de 118 minutos e os gêneros eram romance pornográfico, drama psicológico e ficção científica. 

Ele virou a folha e continuou a ler, esquecendo a xícara de café que esfriava em sua mão.

.

Kyungsoo bateu o copo de cerveja na mesa e balançou a cabeça. Sehun riu da cara dele, já pronto para zoar.

“Estava precisando disso, não é?” 

Kyungsoo concordou, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Tinha sido uma semana de cão; burocracia, urologista e ir pra lá e pra cá, tudo que ele odiava. 

“Não podia beber, por causa dos exames,” o ator explicou. “Tinha exames de sangue, além de um para pegar drogas na minha urina.’

“Drogas… o que elas estavam fazendo na urina? Achei que se usasse em outros lugares,” Sehun riu. “Ao menos, agora será melhor, certo?”

Kyungsoo não estava certo ainda - estava finalmente caindo em si e percebendo que ia se tornar um ator de filmes pornográficos. Sem dúvida, estava tomando a decisão mais drástica da sua vida. 

“Talvez,” ele respondeu. 

“De novo, Chanyeol sabe te influenciar, não é? Lembro que ele era o único que te fazia cantar nos trabalhos em grupo. Acho que era questão de tempo até ele te dobrar.”

Era uma provocação, é claro, mas o ator não ligava. Ainda estava meio incomodado que Chanyeol não tinha ligado ou se comunicado com ele a semana inteira, mesmo quando finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria. Talvez ele só estivesse interessado em fazer Kyungsoo assinar aqueles papéis e no filme, mesmo. Kyungsoo era um tolo em acreditar que poderia haver algo mais. 

“Hm, mal humor?” O amigo notou o silêncio. “Só estou brincando. Não precisa ficar assim… sei que é uma decisão difícil. O que falta fazer agora?”

“Ir para o estúdio, tirar fotos e fazer os testes de câmera,” ele respondeu distraído, quando se lembrou que havia esquecido do que Karina havia pedido. “Droga, eu falei pra assistente dele que eu enviaria um áudio cantando e nem gravei.”

“Podemos fazer isso aqui,” Sehun apontou para os equipamentos de filmagem que usava nos seus vídeos. “O que você vai cantar?”

“Acho que pode ser qualquer coisa, eles não me deram uma música.”

“Tem que ser algo  _ sexy _ .”

Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a cantar a mesma música,  _ I’m Sexy And I Know It.  _ Caíram na risada logo depois, lembrando pensando em como se divertiam com este tipo de música boba quando eram mais jovens. 

Eles arrumaram o equipamento e Kyungsoo começou a cantarolar as músicas que sua mãe costumava ouvir no rádio quando ele era criança. Sehun sugeriu algumas outras e eles acabaram gravando várias, pois Kyungsoo simplesmente não conseguia parar de cantar. 

.

  
  


Estava chovendo quando Kyungsoo chegou ao estúdio. Ele tocou a campainha, fechou seu guarda-chuva e limpou os sapatos no tapete em frente à porta, esperando. 

Para sua surpresa, quem abriu a porta foi o detetive B.--Baekhyun (Kyungsoo precisava parar de chamá-lo assim, mesmo apenas em sua cabeça). 

“Olá,” Baekhyun sorriu, fazendo o melhor para abrir a porta enquanto se apoiava em uma muleta. “O dia está bem agitado aqui, estávamos esperando você!”

Kyungsoo o ajudou a fechar a porta. O ator pornô estava vestido casualmente, com bermudas que deixavam à mostra a perna enfaixada e estava usando a muleta para se locomover. 

“Eu estou atrasado…?” Kyungsoo checou o relógio. 

“Não, deixamos você para depois, só temos um estúdio e o Chanyeol está tirando fotos individuais agora, eu tenho que te levar para a sala de maquiagem,” ele respondeu, se esquivando de um jovem rapaz que estava correndo com café. “Mark, cuidado com o capenga aqui!”

“Desculpe,” o jovem gritou. Kyungsoo olhava para tudo, as pessoas concentradas pelas salas que passavam pelas portas, os equipamentos e roupas, e conseguiu ver, por alguns segundos, pedaços do cenário que estava sendo montado. 

“Seulgi,” Baekhyun gritou. “Ele está aqui!”

Kyungsoo abriu a porta para o outro homem e deu com uma mulher vestida de preto, que o encarava seriamente. Ela tinha uma curta franja e estava perfeitamente maquiada - o ator se lembrava aos poucos dela. 

“Prazer,” ela se curvou levemente. “Seja bem vindo ao nosso estúdio.”

“Obrigado. É um prazer conhecê-la,” Kyungsoo a imitou, enquanto Baekhyun se jogava em um sofá no canto. 

“Pode se sentar, se quiser,” ela mostrou a cadeira em frente ao espelho. “O que te fizer mais confortável.”

Kyungsoo foi até a cadeira se acomodar, é claro. Por que seria maquiado em pé? Seria um transtorno para ambos, já que ele era mais alto que a maquiadora. 

Seulgi e Baekhyun se entreolharam quando ele se sentou. 

“Hm,” ela esfregou o pescoço. “Eu preciso que você tire a roupa.”

Kyungsoo piscou várias vezes. 

“Ela vai maquiar seu corpo inteiro também,” Baekhyun pescou a confusão do outro. “Suas fotos… são de roupa íntima,  _ no máximo _ .”

“Ah, sim, é claro,” ele ficou de pé novamente, um pouco vermelho, e começou a se despir. Não estava envergonhado, pois já tinha sido maquiado sem blusa. Como ator, não podia ter desconforto mostrando o corpo, dizia para si mesmo, era parte do ofício. 

“Então você vai assinar mesmo,” Baekhyun comentou enquanto Kyungsoo era maquiado. “Só para esse filme?”

“Não sei,” ele respondeu sinceramente. “Por enquanto, acho que sim.”

“Eu não acho que o Yixing vai voltar tão cedo e eu precisarei me alistar em breve,” a estrela pornô comentou. “Chanyeol vai fazer qualquer coisa para te manter aqui. Ele é meio obcecado com você em geral. Ache que ele já contou a história de como se conhceceram pra todo mundo por aqui.”

Kyungsoo queria dizer algo, mas atrapalharia o trabalho da maquiadora, então ele deixou o outro tagarelar. 

“Eu já ouvi,” Seulgi disse, dando uma risadinha. “Você vai precisar ser maquiado também?”

“Só quando eu for fazer o cara morto, aí você vai me deixar pálido e boca azul,” ele riu. “Pelo menos eu ainda vou poder gravar assim…”

“Aproveita que não está fazendo algo importante e veja se Chanyeol já terminou as fotos individuais. Assim que terminar com Kyungsoo aqui, preciso retocar a dele.” 

“Entendi o recado,” Baekhyun disse, já pegando as muletas. 

Kyungsoo estava finalmente relaxando na cadeira, pensando no roteiro que tinha lido, então não percebeu quando a porta abriu novamente e foi pego de surpresa pela visão de Chanyeol.

Usando apenas um tapa sexo. 

“Seulgi, acho que tem maquiagem derretendo aqui atrás,” ele disse, também distraído, entrando. 

“Você deve estar suando,” ela suspirou. “Vou colocar a maquiagem a prova d’agua agora.”

Chanyeol não respondeu, pois seu olhar cruzou com o de Kyungsoo. Os dois se encararam por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. 

“Surpresa, olha quem está aqui” Baekhyun cantarolou baixinho. 

O produtor visivelmente engoliu em seco e o ator desviou os olhos, pois já estava pensando besteira ao ver aquele material todo maquiado e semi-nu. 

“Ahn, Kyungsoo, bom dia,” Chanyeol tentou. “Q-que bom que você… você está aqui.”

“Bom dia,” o ator respondeu, acanhado. 

“Senta aí,” Seulgi disse. “Não venha distrair ele, você é logo depois.”

Chanyeol se sentou no sofá com as pernas fechadas e segurou os joelhos. Era esquisito, pois eles nunca tinham se visto despidos daquele jeito, apesa de se conhecerem há muitos anos. Kyungsoo tentava se focar em qualquer outra coisa, mas era difícil. 

“Eu posso segurar o balde dessa vez?” Baekhyun pediu. “Olhando para essa girafa envergonhada aqui, sinto que iremos precisar dele.”

“Como você vai fazer isso?” A maquiadora inquiriu. 

“Sentado em uma cadeira, é claro,” ele explicou. 

Kyungsoo estava confuso - será que Chanyeol podia vomitar de nervoso, e por isso precisava de um balde? Ele encarou o amigo, que estava um pouco vermelho na face, contrastando com seu peito e corpo que estavam claramente maquiados e com alguma coisa que fazia brilhar como se fosse de ouro. 

“Você tem uma pele bonita,” Seulgi elogiou Kyungsoo. “Da próxima vez, precisa depilar tudo, e aí ficará muito mais simples.”

“Eu fiz a minha a laser, não preciso mais me preocupar,” Baekhyun disse e os dois continuaram tagarelando enquanto os dois homens seminus continuavam calados e sem jeito. 

“Pronto,” a maquiadora anunciou. “Pode levá-lo, Chanyeol.”

“Eu?” O produtor apontou para si mesmo. 

“Você quer que eu leve ele, sendo um homem debilitado?” Baekhyun apontou para a própria perna. 

Chanyeol parecia relutante, mas se levantou e fez um gesto para Kyungsoo o seguir. O ar condicionado parecia muito mais forte agora que ele estava quase nu, seus mamilos sensíveis já estavam feito pedra, e tudo era muito desconfortável. O ator não conseguia tirar os olhos do outro, observando algumas tatuagens que antes estavam escondidas debaixo da roupa. 

“Primeiro você vai sozinho,” Chanyeol disse, apontando a porta, mas não completou o resto. 

Essa parte foi mais simples. Kyungsoo era bom em photoshoots com tela verde e as pessoas trabalhando ali pareciam profissionais. A equipe de câmera e luz sugeriu posições, mas nenhuma era escandalosa; pareciam apenas algo que faria com roupa a fim de mostrar discretamente o corpo (sem roupa, era mesmo para descaradamente mostrar o corpo). A assistente de Chanyeol estava sentada numa mesa no canto em frente a um notebook brilhante, usando alguns equipamentos tecnológicos e digitando sem prestar atenção. 

Um staff chegou com uma caixa cheia de roupas e acessórios; eram todas temáticas da NASA, mas a sigla era NSFW. 

“Traz o capacete,” a fotógrafa pediu. “Aliás, dois capacetes. Acho que já está bom com esse aqui, onde está o outro?”

Karina se levantou e desapareceu da sala enquanto Kyungsoo vestia uma das roupas. Estava calçando o sapato quando Chanyeol entrou para se trocar também. O pobre ator até errou a maneira certa de amarrar os cadarços.

“Como está indo?” Chanyeol perguntou. “Tudo bem?”

“Sim, nenhum problema,” Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. “E você? Precisa de ajuda?”

“Pra me vestir?” O mais alto riu, levantando os braços para vestir a camisa. 

Eles foram instruídos a posarem juntos, um ao lado do outro, segurando os capacetes. Em uma das fotos, eles precisavam se encarar com os rostos próximos. Kyungsoo conseguia sentir o perfume de Chanyeol e ver as pintinhas no seu rosto de pertinho.

“Eu pretendo colocar na capa os dois vestidos, assim,” Karina falava para a fotógrafa, enquanto os homens não podiam se mover. “Atrás, a edição vai ter de um lado, o espaço, do outro a estação, assim, bem distante, e o título vem embaixo. A inspiração é do filme Contato.”

O coração de Kyungsoo estava batendo bem forte. 

“Ótimo,” a fotógrafa disse. “Bom, um pouco de emoção, rapazes. Vocês vão ter que mostrar tudo pelo olhar, então.”

A expressão do mais alto se suavizou imediatamente, como se ele estivesse vendo um bebê fofinho e não um homem adulto. 

“Eu quero paixão,” ela continuou a falar. 

Kyungsoo não fez qualquer coisa diferente do que estava fazendo antes. 

“Perfeito,” ela martelou. 

“Não desliguem as câmeras,” Karina avisou. “Vamos fazer o teste em cena. Chamem os outros atores e os staffs!”

Ela levou duas cópias do roteiro até eles. 

“A terceira cena, a primeira na estação espacial,” ela avisou, entregando os papéis. “Podem usar seus nomes mesmo, ainda não nomeamos os personagens.”

Eles releram o diálogo enquanto a sala ia gradualmente enchendo - Kyungsoo não percebeu, pois estava focado em lembrar sua parte. Era a cena que se passava seis meses após a morte do tripulante #1, que tinha sufocado em um acidente dentro da estação e sido encontrado pelo seu melhor amigo, tripulante #2, interpretado por Chanyeol. Era uma cena onde o conflito real emergia - o tripulante #3 estava apaixonado pelo seu colega, mas o luto o impedia de expor seus sentimentos até eles se beijarem sem pensar, se sentindo culpados logo em seguida. 

“Podemos começar?” Ela perguntou.

“Ei, eu sou o diretor aqui,” Chanyeol reclamou, virando para o outro ator. “Podemos… começar?”

“Sim,” Kyungsoo concordou. 

Eles devolveram os roteiros e voltaram às suas posições; havia somente uma tela verde, já que o cenário onde gravariam ainda estava sendo montado, então eles teriam que usar a imaginação. 

“Um, dois, três… ação,” Karina, para o terror do chefe, gritou.

As luzes estavam neles. Chanyeol estava agachado no chão, pois na cena, ele estava verificando os cabos de um dos painéis de controle e Kyungsoo entrava para chamá-lo para o relatório diário. 

Só que não era Kyungsoo. 

Agora ele era o tripulante #3, o novato que tinha sido aceito no treinamento pela sua incrível resistência junto com os outros astronautas que já haviam feito missões antes. O jovem que havia sonhado desde pequeno em viajar para o espaço e havia se graduado antes do que qualquer outro colega - que havia abandonado tudo e abdicado de uma juventude normal para seguir seu chamado como cientista. 

“Chanyeol,” ele disse calmamente, entrando a largos e lentos passos como se moveria em um ambiente de fraca gravidade. “É sua vez.”

O tripulante #2 esfregou o rosto e não se virou, apenas balançando a cabeça. Ele estava bastante silencioso nos últimos dias, sem querer se alimentar e dormindo pouco. Era a primeira vez que o tripulante #3 o via dessa maneira - antes, o segundo tripulante era um homem decidido e inabalável e mesmo após a morte do amigo, fez questão de manter tudo como estava antes, nunca descansando. 

“Você está chorando?” O tripulante #3 perguntou. “O que aconteceu?”

“Nada,” o tripulante #2 se levantou rapidamente. “Estava apenas com os olhos irritados…”

O terceiro tripulante suspirou, cansado. Eles não tinham ainda discutido sobre o acidente e toda vez que havia algum gatilho, qualquer coisa que trouxesse a memória do primeiro tripulante, o tripulante #2 se fechava e se recusava a falar sobre o que estava sentindo. Talvez fosse pela situação, afinal eles estavam ali trabalhando e tentando se manter bem; talvez o tripulante #2 quisesse manter a imagem de veterano, no controle da situação. 

O tripulante #3 se aproximou dele e segurou-o pelo braço. 

“O que aconteceu,” perguntou baixinho, quase um sussurro. Já não havia mais espaço para hesitação, assim, sozinhos naquele infinito silencioso. 

Pela primeira vez, o tripulante #2 reagiu com olhos chorosos. 

“Tudo bem, estou aqui,” o tripulante #3 assegurou ele. 

“Kyungsoo,” foi a resposta, um pedido baixinho. 

Eles se abraçaram, afinal foram preparados para sobreviver, não para lidar com uma situação tão complexa. Ainda não conseguiam se comunicar bem, então o toque era o jeito de dizer que estavam ali, juntos, apesar de tudo. 

O tripulante #3 colocou uma distância entre eles quando sentiu uma lágrima em seu ombro e segurou o rosto do seu companheiro de estação com cuidado, acariciando. Nunca estiveram tão próximos, emocional e fisicamente. A esse ponto, o tripulante #3 não conseguia mais segurar seus sentimentos; era apenas uma pessoa, afinal, que havia reprimido uma paixão sem muito sentido por um colega que, até o momento, não sabia o que se passava. 

Sim, o tripulante #2 não tinha ideia que estava sendo observado com ardor enquanto ria com colegas ainda quando estavam na terra, nos treinamentos, quando estava cansado, quando estavam saindo da órbita, não sabia que havia tanto amor escondido no calado e arredio novato com o qual ele demorou a se entrosar. 

O tripulante #3 desceu a mão até o pescoço do outro e se aproximou, levantando o corpo como um aviso. Ele esperava surpresa, indignação e até mesmo violência, mas de volta, recebeu um beijo. Foi um apertar de lábios meio desajeitado, ainda pedindo permissão, meio trêmulo. 

Os braços do tripulante #2 apertaram o outro homem em um abraço forte e decidido e eles se acomodaram em um beijo de lábios abertos, respirando um ao outro. Agora, não havia mais nada entre ele e ao redor deles; o rosto do tripulante #2 ainda estava molhado das lágrimas, mas ele não parecia se importar no momento, colocando despudoradamente a língua dentro da boca do tripulante #3. 

O tripulante #3, por sua vez, já estava preparado para arrancar a parte superior do traje casual que eles usavam dentro da estação que o outro tripulante usava, pois já estava perdido no beijo, esquecendo que não estava em um lugar ou um momento apropriado para isso. O tripulante #2 já devia estar na mesma situação, já que suas mãos estavam indo em direções bastante inapropriadas--

Água!

“Um vazamento,” Kyungsoo disse, quando os dois se afastaram molhados, e depois se lembrou que não estava na estação, não era um tripulante e não tinha vazamento em um estúdio de tela verde. 

“Foi divertido,” Baekhyun disse, sacudindo o balde, a voz chamando a atenção deles. 

Kyungsoo olhou em volta e percebeu a quantidade de gente os encarando.

“O que aconteceu?” Chanyeol apalpou a roupa molhada. 

“Bom, eu gritei ‘corta’, mas vocês continuaram… a cena,” Karina disse, um pouco desconfortável. “Não precisavam continuar até o fim, agora… no teste.”

A cena original continha algumas interações sexuais, é claro. Considerando o tipo de filme, não poderia esperar outra coisa. 

“Bom, agora é a Joy,” Karina gesticulou. “Vocês podem sair de cena.”

Kyungsoo entendeu o recado e foi andando para fora da parte que estava iluminada. 

“Foi muito emocionante,” a fotógrafa disse a ele. 

“Fiquei a ponto de chorar,” o câmera man confessou enquanto Kyungsoo passava por ele. 

O ator sorriu e agradeceu, mas continuou andando para não atrapalhar o trabalho deles. As pessoas o parabenizaram no caminho e ele ficou feliz, mas ainda estava um pouco atordoado, pois havia passado os últimos dias entrando no personagem e era um pouco difícil voltar à relaidade quando se sentia imerso daquele jeito. Também se recuperava de estar tão perto assim de Chanyeol, de sentir o gosto, o cheiro e o toque dele, ainda que não fosse algo espontâneo ou… bem, ainda que não fossem  _ eles  _ ali. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol o chamou. 

O ator se virou lentamente, encontrando o amigo a alguns passos dele, misturado com as pessoas que assistiam os testes. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, o que fez Kyungsoo se envergonhar um pouco. 

“Não esqueça de assinar o resto dos papéis antes de sair, estão na minha sala, você pode entrar lá,” Chanyeol disse. 

“Ah,” o outro assentiu. “É claro.”

Ele estava esperando outra coisa, embora não soubesse o quê. Alguém chamou Chanyeol de volta e ele desapareceu no meio das pessoas novamente. Um staff se aproximou com uma toalha e perguntou se ele precisava de algo. 

“Apenas um lugar para me trocar,” o ator pediu. 

Ainda assim, dois staffs o acompanharam até a sala e lhe ofereceram café. Kyungsoo aceitou, e logo após ter assinado o contrato, sozinho, ficou um tempo observando como as pessoas estavam ocupadas, o que levavam e o que conversavam. Elas acenavam ou cumprimentavam quando o notavam ali, então ele fazia o mesmo. 

Ele encarou as fotos na parede, pensou nos prêmios e sobre a possibilidade de um dia estar em um deles. 

.

  
  


Kyungsoo tinha voltado para casa sozinho e no caminho, havia recebido uma mensagem dos seus amigos atores para comer fora. Sua mãe havia ligado também, havia uma ligação perdida. 

Sentado no sofá da sala, ele pensava em como ele poderia contar o que estava acontecendo. Como ele poderia falar sobre o seu novo emprego e sobre sua nova vida. 

E percebeu que ainda não sabia como.

Teria que explicar suas motivações, seus medos, tanta coisa… e não saberia como se abrir.  Decidiu portanto que seria um segredo, que ele esperaria pelo resultado antes de tornar público. 

Enquanto limpava a casa, recebeu um email de Chanyeol. Continha apenas um link do site do estúdio, então Kyungsoo clicou imediatamente. 

_ Em breve,  _ anunciava na tela e ao fundo, Kyungsoo cantava. Eles haviam trabalhado o áudio, que se parecia como uma música, era algo profissional e claro. Kyungsoo não se lembrava que soava dessa maneira. 

Ele tocou nos próprios lábios, um pouco surpreso e se lembrou da cena que tinha gravado.

Sorriu sozinho. 


End file.
